Per Chance to Dream
by AMEDASANI
Summary: AU: Kurt is living in the concrete jungle where anything can and will happen. He works toward his dream and everything falls into place.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright so I've been working on this story for awhile now and I've got over 70 pages so that's about 5 chapters. I'm going to try and get them all up in the next day or so but no promises. Enjoy this 11k word chapter. The others will be a similar length. Here we go and don't forget to review.**

Per Chance to Dream

Chapter 1

"No dad, it's okay. Something will come along" Kurt said. "Well I'm going to wire it anyway. How's your food situation looking?" Burt asked. Kurt looked toward his small little kitchen. It was Thursday afternoon and he had just finished with yet another failed audition. "It's okay. Ramen noodles, while not the healthiest are cheap" Kurt said. He had moved to New York right after high school. He had attended NYADA, and while he had done exceptionally well there with his unique voice and talent on stage every single audition he had gotten since graduating the year previous had failed to lead anywhere. He was never what they were looking for. He was struggling to stay afloat. The job he was currently working only paid minimum wage and barely paid for his dingy apartment let alone healthy groceries so Kurt had taken to buying ramen noodles, macaroni and cheese and peanut butter and jelly. He lived off of them and despite worrying about calories in high school he never gained a pound. "Just, make sure you get some fruits and veggies in there kid alright" Burt said. "I do dad, don't worry. I'm taking care of myself. I love you." "Love you too kid. I've got to get going. Just got another car in. Talk to you tomorrow." "Bye" Kurt said and hung up. He groaned and flopped backwards onto his bed. His phone gave off a beep and he looked at it seeing the message that his father had indeed wired money to him. He pulled himself up and began unpacking his audition bag. He put a clean set of dance clothes into it and rifled through his sheet music. With a sigh he put it back into his bag and stood up looking at the clock. He pocketed his phone, grabbed his jacket and left his apartment.

"There you are" Tina exclaimed when Kurt walked into the small room. "Sorry, I was talking to my dad" Kurt said and hung his jacket up. "I covered for you so don't worry about it, let's just get to work." Kurt went into the backroom and changed into a pair of black pants and a simple white shirt. He buckled what looked to be a modified black tool belt around his hips and re joined Tina in the small room. "What have I got today?" he asked. "Room 417 sent this down, it's got a run in it and 912 needs this let out. I already marked it" Tina said. "Thanks Tina" Kurt said and he set to work. Working in a hotel had not been his dream when he graduated NYADA but times were tough. After a few weeks when he couldn't find work on stage or even back stage he joined Tina at the hotel she was working at. He was good with a needle and even better with a sewing machine having made almost all of his clothes himself. "Kurt, how tall are you?" Mercedes asked from the doorway. "5'10" why?" he asked looking up from where he was taking the seam out of the dress he was letting out. "I need you" Mercedes said. "Why?" he asked again. "I've got a customer that dropped off his suit this morning. The pants and sleeves need to be taken up a bit but he couldn't seem to comprehend that he would actually need to put it on for me to see how much and he's not in his room right now so I can't call him down" Mercedes said. "I'll be right there" Kurt said. Mercedes nodded and left the room for her own down the hall.

Mercedes and Tina had followed him to New York. After graduating from NYU they had found jobs as seamstresses and Kurt had joined them soon after. The hallway that he worked in was lined with small rooms. All of them dealt with a different aspects of the hotels guests clothes. Tina and Kurt made repairs to everything and adjusted the female guests' clothes. Mercedes worked down the hall as the male guests' tailor. There were rooms in between them but Kurt hardly paid any attention to the people inside them. He didn't need to. As soon as he had removed the extra seam from the dress he draped it over the dress form and left the room. "Here" Mercedes said as soon as he had entered her room. Kurt took the bag she handed him and went behind the partition set up in the corner. He'd done this for her several times. "Mercedes, this is Prada" Kurt said. "I know. It's not like you've never put a designer piece of clothing on" she said. She was right of course and he dressed quickly, surprised to find that other than the fact that the sleeves and pants were too long it fit remarkably well. "Damn white boy. You look good" Mercedes said. "I always look good" Kurt laughed and stepped up onto the stool for her. Kurt stood there for 15 minutes as she pinned carefully. "Right, now let me see you walk down the hall" Mercedes said. Kurt stepped down from the stool and Mercedes opened the door.

Kurt stepped into the hall and started walking as Mercedes watched him carefully eyeing the way the pants lifted with each step. Kurt turned around when he reached the end of the hall, a mere 30 feet from her. Quite suddenly he found himself falling forward. He heard Mercedes gasp and put out his hands to stop himself as he twisted but someone else had their arms around his waist preventing him from actually moving. "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." "No it's my fault, I should know better than to stand in the middle of a hallway" Kurt said and looked into the eyes of the man that had knocked into him and then saved him. "I'm Blaine" the man introduced himself slowly. "Kurt" Kurt swallowed, this man was gorgeous. "Mr. Hummel, are you alright?" Mercedes asked. Kurt looked at her confused, why was she calling him Mr. Hummel? "I'm fine" he said. "Are you Miss. Jones?" Blaine asked. "Yup" Mercedes said. "I was told to find you, I'm supposed to pick up a suit" Blaine said. "Right this way Mr. Anderson" Mercedes said. She led Kurt and Blaine back to her room. Once inside Kurt stepped behind the partition and changed back into his work clothes. He hung the suit up carefully. "Mercedes what was that about?" Kurt whispered. "Do you know who that is? That's Blaine Anderson, mega big hotshot recording artist, actor and music producer" Mercedes whispered back. Kurt looked to the closed door where he knew Blaine was trying on a suit.

"Are you done with me?" he asked. "Yeah, you go on" Mercedes said. Kurt nodded and left her room buckling his tool belt around his hips. "You looked really good in that suit Kurt" Tina said when Kurt entered their room again. "It also costs several thousand dollars. That is probably the only time I'll wear something like that" Kurt said. "I wouldn't be so sure, and I saw that little exchange between you and Mr. Anderson." "Not you too. Please Tina, Mercedes has already led him to believe I'm someone I'm not. And how do you know who he is?" "Well one, I've been listening to his music for awhile now and two, we got a memo today before you got here that said he would be staying here for several weeks." "Oh good, I get to try and avoid him every time I step out of this room now" Kurt muttered as he sat back down at his station and went back to work. At 5 Tina flipped the sign on the door to closed and closed the door so that they could clean up. "You want to get some dinner tonight?" Tina asked as they left. "I can't" Kurt said. "Come on, I'll buy" Tina offered. "Come on, white boy. Lets us buy you dinner just this once" Mercedes said. Kurt relented and followed them out of the hotel. While Kurt was living alone and seemed to like it that way Mercedes and Tina were living together. As such they could afford an apartment that was a bit bigger and nicer than Kurt's but not by much. "So when's your next audition?" Mercedes asked as they sat down in a small Chinese restaurant. "Tomorrow" Kurt said. "What are you going to sing?" Tina asked.

"They want two contrasting pieces so I'm thinking 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' and 'Born This Way'. Do you think that's too pop?" "No, I think it's perfect. Are you going to do your 'man' voice for 'Born This Way'" Tina put air quotes around man voice and Kurt laughed. "Yeah, might as well show them as big a contrast as I can right?" Kurt asked. "What show is it?" Mercedes asked. "It's an off Broadway production of 'White Christmas' I'm not too excited about it just because I have a feeling I'm not going to be what they're looking for but it pays so one can hope" Kurt said. "Do you know what the rehearsal schedule is looking like?" Tina asked. "Not yet, if I get in I would love to be able to work both jobs. I could use the money, my wardrobe needs to be updated" Kurt said. "You're wardrobe is perfect white boy, you trippen. I ain't ever seen a man who dresses as good as you do on an average day." "Thanks Mercedes" Kurt laughed. "Are we couponing tomorrow?" Tina asked Kurt as their food arrived. "Yes. My audition is in the morning and I should be out of there before noon so we'll meet up for lunch at my place" Kurt said.

The next morning Kurt pulled himself out of bed and showered, using the five minutes of hot water he had to make sure he was completely clean. Once out he blow dried his hair, styled it and dressed in the loosest dark skinny jeans he had and a green v-neck t-shirt. He pulled his converse on and put a black vest on too. After scrutinizing his appearance in the mirror he added a white scarf and pulled on his coat. Making sure he had everything he needed in his audition bag and left his apartment and began the walk to the theatre.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt said when he reached the table set up just inside the doors of the theatre. "Ah, here you are, we're running a bit ahead of schedule so it's good you're here early. Give this to the woman there" the man at the table said. Kurt accepted the paper with a smile, thanked him and headed toward the woman. He handed her the paper with a smile and she smiled back. She consulted her clip board quickly. "Alright, you've got 5 minutes to warm up if you'd like" she said. "Thanks" Kurt said. He was surprised at how few people were there at the moment. Only a few men and women were sitting in chairs and most of them were talking to each other. Kurt didn't recognize any of them from the audition he had been at yesterday but that didn't mean much. He pulled his coat off and draped it over the back of the chair he had picked. He pulled out his audition portfolio with all of his sheet music in it and waited. He had warmed up on his way there and he felt ready to wow them. "Mr. Hummel, they're ready for you" the woman said. "Thank-you" Kurt said. He picked up his coat and bag and followed her into the theatre. "You can put your things here" she said indicating a seat by the door. Kurt nodded and put his things down carrying his binder with him. "This is Kurt Hummel" Kurt heard the woman say to a group of men as he walked up the steps to the stage. "So Kurt, tell me, where did you go to school?" an Asian man asked. "I went to NYADA" Kurt said with a small smile. He saw the Asian man look next to him and Kurt froze.

The man sitting next to him was Blaine Anderson. Kurt didn't let his moment of panic show on his face and quickly composed himself mentally. "It looks like you haven't done anything since graduating" the Asian said. "That's correct sir, but not for lack of trying" Kurt said. "Well your resume is pretty impressive so let's hear you sing. What have you prepared for us today?" he asked. "I've prepared 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' and 'Born This Way'" Kurt said. He walked over to the pianist opening his binder and flipping to the right music. After speaking with him for a few seconds Kurt stepped back onto center stage. After taking a breath he starting singing and the pianist followed him. Kurt allowed all the emotion he was feeling at singing the song out, hoping that it would convey something to the men watching him. There was no applause when he finished, it was an audition and Kurt didn't expect any. He nodded at the pianist and he started singing 'Born This Way'. "Where are you from Kurt?" Blaine asked Kurt after he had finished. "Ohio" Kurt said. Blaine and Wes looked at each other. "You didn't happen to be in Glee club did you?" "Um, yeah. I was in Glee club in high school" Kurt was confused. "McKinley High right?" "Um, yeah. We were called New Directions." "Lisa, will you show Mr. Hummel to green room 1 please." A woman stepped onstage holding Kurt's coat and bag confusing him a bit and Kurt followed her off stage and into a large room with mirrors along the front wall. She handed another Asian man a paper. "Excellent" the man said. "Mike?" Kurt asked. "Kurt? Hey man it's good to see you" Mike said. "What are you doing here?" "I'm the choreographer. And you I see are auditioning so let's get to work. Hope you and your NYADA trained butt can still keep up" he smiled. "Is there somewhere I can change?" Kurt asked. "There" Mike said pointing to a door. Kurt picked up his bag and entered the bathroom changing faster than ever before. Kurt spent the next half an hour learning a semi complicated dance routine but it wasn't anything he wouldn't have expected from Mike. "I think you've got it" Mike said.

"I should hope so. It's as complicated as some of your dances from High school" Kurt smiled. "And you've definitely gotten better since then" Mike laughed. "Mr. Hummel, they're ready for you." The woman was back. Kurt picked up his things, thanked Mike and followed her back out to the stage. She took his things from him and Kurt walked back out onto the stage. He saw Mike take a seat next to the Asian man and whisper something. The man then turned a critical eye onto Kurt. "Blaine, go dance with him." Kurt watched as Blaine stood up and walked up onto the stage. Kurt took his stance and watched out of the corner of his eye as Blaine did too and the music began. Considering it was the first time Kurt had done the dance with a different partner other than Mike and having not practiced it with said other partner he felt he did incredibly well. They did it several more times before they were stopped. "Thank-you." Kurt gave his best smile and went to take his things back from Lisa. "Mr. Hummel" he said quite suddenly and Kurt turned toward him, his coat over his arm and his bag over his shoulder. "Rehearsals start on Monday. Pay is $1200 a week until we open and then it's $1600. Congratulations." "Thank-you, thank-you so much. Wait, what part am I playing?" Kurt asked. "You'll be playing Phil Davis opposite Blaine as Bob Wallace." "Thank-you, thank-you so much" Kurt said and he walked down the steps of the stage. "Wait" Kurt stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, Blaine reminded me that I never introduced myself. I'm Wes Montgomery, the director. This is Blaine Anderson, and this is Mike Chang, our choreographer."

"He knows who I am" Mike said with a laugh "We went to school together." "I told you" Blaine said to Wes. "Be quiet Blaine. No one likes a know it all. Kurt, I'll call you with the rehearsal details tomorrow" Wes said. "Thank-you again" Kurt started to walk out again. Kurt made it out of the theatre before he was stopped again. "Hey wait up." Kurt turned around to find Blaine jogging after him. "You really walk fast" he said. "Used to it I guess" Kurt said. "Yeah, so, I saw you at the Hilton yesterday didn't I?" "Yes" Kurt said. "Are you staying there too?" "Not exactly, look. That suit wasn't mine. I was just trying it on so that Mercedes could hem it for her customer. I work there." "That's cool. Do you like it?" Blaine asked as Kurt started walking again. "It's okay. Not my dream job but it pays most of the bills." "Do you want to grab some lunch today maybe?" "With you?" "Of course. I'll buy" he said. "I'm sorry, I can't I've got plans to do lunch with some friends." "Bring them along. I'll invite some friends too" Blaine said. "Okay" Kurt said slowly. "What's your phone number, I'll text you" Blaine said. Kurt gave him his number and they parted ways. Seconds later Kurt's phone beeped and he looked at the new text message. He saved the number under Blaine and picked up his pace. By the time he reached the Hilton he was practically running. "Kurt, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at your apartment for our coupon clipping" Tina said. "We'll do that later. I got it" he said. "You did? Oh my god, Kurt that's amazing" Tina threw her arms around him and they jumped up and down in excitement. "What's going on in here? Kurt?" Mercedes entered the room.

"I got in. I was cast" Kurt said. "Good job white boy. Way to show em" now Mercedes was jumping up and down in excitement with them. "Wait, wait, what part did you get?" Tina asked. "Phil Davis! Can you believe it? I'm going to be a lead." "Kurt that is so fantastic. Who's playing opposite you?" Mercedes asked. "Wait for it….Blaine Anderson." Tina shrieked slipping into fan girl mode. "And he asked me if I wanted to get lunch today. Said I could bring friends and he would bring friends too" Kurt said. "Who are you taking?" Mercedes asked. "You two of course, would I take anyone else? We're meeting him at the restaurant at 12." "That's only an hour" Tina said looking at her clock. "You're off at 11:30, we'll have plenty of time" Kurt said. "I don't have a change of clothes" Tina said. "Me either" Mercedes pointed out. "Alright, give me your key and I'll go to your apartment and pick out an outfit for each of you. Don't worry, I know how you like to dress" Kurt said. "Thanks Kurt" Tina said. She handed him the key to their apartment and Kurt left, an evident skip in his step.

Kurt, Tina and Mercedes arrived at the restaurant at 12:02. "Hi, we're meeting Blaine Anderson" Kurt said to the hostess. "Name" the hostess asked. "Kurt Hummel." "Right this way Mr. Hummel" she said and led them through the tables and into a back room. "Hey Kurt" Blaine said as they entered the room. "Mike? Britney?" "Dolphin" Britney said cheerily and embraced him. "Mike, oh my god" Tina was in Mike's arms the next minute and they were kissing up a storm. "Hi Mercedes" Britney said letting go of Kurt. "Hey Britt, long time no see" Mercedes said. "So I take it you all know each other?" Blaine asked. "We were all in Glee club together. Talk about a small world" Kurt said. "No kidding. Well this is David and you already know Wes." Kurt recognized David from the theatre too. "This is one of my best friends Mercedes and the girl currently making out with Mike is Tina. They've been dating since high school. Haven't seen each other in what? 6 months?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"7 months, 12 days, 8 hours, and 6 minutes, but who's counting?" Mike said when they broke apart. "I think I need to go to the dentist. I feel a cavity coming on" David said. Kurt pulled out a chair and sat down only to have Brittany sit in his lap before he could scoot himself into the table. "Brittany, you know it's not appropriate for you to sit in my lap in a restaurant" Kurt said. "We've got a private room Kurtie. You still haven't given me my hello kiss yet" Britney pouted. "You are too adorable" Kurt laughed and gave her a light peck on the lips shocking Blaine, Wes and David who had all been 100% sure he was 100% gay. "So dolphin, meet any other dolphins lately?" Brittany asked. "Are you kidding me Britt? He's been dragging his butt to auditions, work and his crappy apartment. He doesn't have time for other dolphins" Mercedes said. "Oh Kurt, you deserve another dolphin. A unicorn as pretty as you" Britney said. "Thank-you Britney, I appreciate that" Kurt said. "I hate to interrupt but dolphin? Unicorn? I'm lost" Blaine said. "Dolphins are gay sharks, unicorns are magical" Mercedes said. "What?" Wes and David asked. "Dolphins are gay sharks and unicorns are magical" Britney repeated.

"I am so lost" David muttered. "Blaine and Kurt are dolphins, Kurt's also a unicorn. I haven't known Blaine long enough to know yet but I'm pretty sure he is too" Britney said. "Britney, are you 100% sure? It would be rude to call him a dolphin if he's not" Kurt said. "Yes, I am positive" Britney said. "Could someone please explain this in English?" Wes asked. "By calling Blaine and I dolphins she means we're gay. Dolphins are gay sharks" Kurt explained and he saw Blaine's cheeks go pink. "Uh oh Britt, I think you were wrong" Kurt said. "I'm never wrong" Britney said. "She's not wrong. I thought everyone knew that I was gay. I've been out since the beginning of my music career." "I haven't really had much time to follow music. Hence why my song choices for the audition were a few years old. Not to mention the only person I follow religiously is Lady Gaga" Kurt said. "Blaine was completely obsessed with Katy Perry and Pink in High School" David said. "I was not obsessed" Blaine said. "Teenage Dream, Raise Your Glass, Last Friday Night, they were on a continuous loop for months at a time" Wes said. "They were good songs" Blaine said. "They still are. I love those songs. They're three of the most listened to songs on my iPod" Kurt said. "See" Blaine said to Wes. A waitress came in a few minutes later and took their orders.

"Okay Britney, as much as I love you it's time to get off me" Kurt said. Britney obeyed and went back to her own seat. "So I'm confused, if you're gay, why did you kiss Britney?" David asked. "Oh lord, here we go" Mercedes said. "My sophomore here of high school I came out to my friends and my dad. I was out and proud but then my dad started having problems. People would call him and tell him that his son was a fag. I could tell that he was having a hard time dealing with it so I tried to go straight for him. It lasted about a week" Kurt said. "It was horrible. He's a fabulous dresser most of the time but all that flannel? And that hat?" Mercedes said. "Thank-you Mercedes. Anyway, I was the only guy in school Britney had not made out with so I tried to go straight with her. I was really helping her out you see. She wanted a flawless record" Kurt smiled. "Kurt has magical kisses" Britney smiled. "Yes he does" Tina nodded in agreement. "How do you know?" Mike asked. "I'm a seamstress Mike. I do occasionally poke myself with a needle and Kurt kisses my finger to make it better" Tina said showing him the most recent poke. Mike took her hand and kissed her finger too.

"You have magical kisses too" she giggled and kissed him. "And I'm getting another cavity" David said causing Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Wes to laugh. The waitress entered the room again with a man behind her and they were carrying trays. Once everyone had their food they were eating and talking and laughing and acting like they had known each other forever, which in some cases they had. "Thank-you for lunch Blaine it was fantastic" Kurt said as they all left the restaurant. "Yeah thanks Blaine, it was great" Mercedes said. "If you all don't mind I'm going to take my girlfriend back to my room" Mike said and began pulling a laughing Tina down the side walk. "Get some" Mercedes yelled after them. "I miss Santana" Britney said. "Santana?" Blaine asked. "Her girlfriend. Often mistaken for Satan. Here's her address Britt, go get her" Kurt said and wrote Santana's address on a scrap of paper Mercedes handed him. "Do you need money for a cab?" he asked her.

"Nope, I got it" Britney said. With a whistle a cab pulled up in front of her and she jumped in. "Damn, I never get a cab that fast" Mercedes said. "You're also a boiling cup of hot chocolate and all of the taxi drivers are intimated by you" Kurt said. "Too true. It's so hard being this fabulous" Mercedes slipped in and out of diva mode so easily. "Kurt, I'll call you tomorrow with the rehearsal details. See you soon" Wes said and he and David walked off. "Can I walk you to your apartment?" Blaine asked. "I don't think you want to come into my neighborhood. It's not the greatest" Kurt said. "I can handle myself" Blaine said. "Alright then, off we get" Kurt said looping his arm with Mercedes and offering his other arm to Blaine. With a small chuckle he accepted and they started walking arm in arm. "It's a ways away so I hope your feet are up to it" Kurt said. "I think I'll be okay" Blaine said. "Don't say he didn't warn you" Mercedes laughed.

Half an hour later and Kurt turned up the small sidewalk to a rundown building. "It's not as bad as you made it seem" Blaine said. "Wait till you see the inside" Kurt said and opened the door. He led them inside and up 4 flights of stairs. By the time they reached his floor Mercedes was taking deep breaths and Blaine was a little winded while Kurt, who had been climbing those stairs for years didn't feel a thing. "Home sweet home" Kurt said pushing open the door to his apartment. "Coupons on the table?" Mercedes asked. "Yeah, I picked up 6 for today, three for you and Tina and three for me" Kurt said and turned back to Blaine who was standing just inside the apartment. "I see what you mean. The furniture doesn't really go with the wallpaper though" Blaine said making a face and Kurt laughed. "That's because the super wouldn't let me redo it. I actually have taste and I bought good furniture" Kurt said hanging his coat up and taking Blaine's and Mercedes' coats too. "Alright white boy, where are my tunes?" Mercedes asked.

"Sorry, every Friday afternoon Tina and Mercedes come over, we listen to music and clip coupons for our traditional Sunday grocery shopping" Kurt said. "It's fine, got another pair of scissors?" Blaine asked sitting at the small kitchen table with them. "Here" Mercedes said and handed him a pair as Kurt plugged his iPhone into a small speaker. He started a play list as he opened up the first coupon book he had. "So what I'm mostly looking for this week is food. Coffee creamers you can skip over, I have enough of those coupons" Kurt said. "You got it. So you guys do this every Friday?" Blaine asked. "I pick up the coupon books as soon as they come out but we do it on Friday because then it's fresh in our heads when we go shopping on Sunday" Kurt said. "Couldn't you do it on Saturday?" "We all work on Saturday, double shifts and we have Sunday off" Mercedes said. "It's been awhile since I've been in the regular work force, remind me how long a double shift is?" Blaine said. "Anywhere between 14 and 16 hours for us" Kurt said. "Ew, but I've done that before. Granted 16 hours on a TV or movie set probably can't compare" Blaine said.

"I don't know, it's a pretty even tie, at least for extra's. When I was in school I got some extra work. There were a few shows and movies that my call time would be 5 am and I wouldn't leave until 10pm" Kurt said. "Alright ya'll time to be quiet, this is my jam" Mercedes said and started singing. "Wow Mercedes, you have a great voice" Blaine said. "I know" Mercedes said cheekily. "Why don't you ever go to auditions or anything?" "Oh no, I'm no actor. I tried it once and I did not like the person I became, besides, I save my voice for karaoke and whoever my chocolate prince is" Mercedes said. "Oh Mercedes, only you could manage to pull off your diva attitude and try to convince someone that you are not completely self absorbed" Kurt laughed. They spent the next two hours clipping coupons and listening to music, singing along whenever they felt like it. Mercedes left before Blaine claiming that she needed to get home to start their shopping list so with her coupons in hand she left. "So Kurt, I know you said you work literally all day tomorrow but you have to take a break for lunch sometime. Would you like to get lunch with me tomorrow?" Blaine asked before he left. "I'll probably only have half an hour, I might be able to squeeze 45 minutes" Kurt said. "That's fine, text me when you know when your lunch break is" Blaine said. "Ok" Kurt said, they shared a semi awkward hug and Blaine left. Kurt watched from the window as he walked down the street.

"So what time did he end up leaving?" Mercedes asked when Kurt entered his "Office" the next morning at 6am. "I think it was 4" Kurt said. "Am?" Tina asked. "Oh gaga no, pm" Kurt said. "Oh" Tina giggled. "Miss. Cohen-Chang didn't come home at all last night" Mercedes said. "It's been 7 months" Tina pointed out. "Oh god white boy, we need to get laid and fast" Mercedes groaned. "Speak for yourself, I am perfectly content" Kurt said. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't tap that fine piece of ass of Blaine's?" Mercedes asked. "Please Mercedes, we may both be gay but he is so not interested in me" Kurt said. "Are you blind? He so is. He couldn't take his eyes off you yesterday at lunch" Tina said. "Not to mention when we were clipping coupons" Mercedes said. "I'm sorry I missed that guys" Tina said. "Don't be, you were making up for 7 months of lost time with your boyfriend. We completely understand" Kurt said. "Yeah, anyway, I should get to work" Mercedes said and left. Kurt and Tina both got to work, the quantity of what they had to do nearly overwhelming them. "Hummel, my office now." Kurt stood up dutifully and followed the mean boss woman out the door. He followed her down the hall, turned the corner and down to the end of that hall before stepping into her office. "What's this about ma'am?" Kurt asked.

"The security camera's picked this up yesterday" she said and pressed a button. Kurt saw the small encounter with Blaine in the hallway. "Mr. Anderson has not said anything but we're giving you a formal warning." "With all due respect ma'am this was a complete accident. He apologized for running into me and I apologized for standing in the middle of the hallway. We talked for maybe 30 seconds" Kurt said. "It is unacceptable." "How's this for acceptable here's my 2 week notice" Kurt said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and placing it on her desk before walking out. On his way back to Tina he stopped into the break room to check his schedule. "Hey Tina" he said into a small walkie talkie he carried with him. "Yeah Kurt?" she asked. "Would you mind terribly switching your break with mine? There's only a 15 minute difference" Kurt said. "Sure no problem" Tina said. "Great, thanks" Kurt said and used a pen to mark the small change on the schedule before leaving and going back to work. "So what's the change for?" Tina asked. "Blaine asked me to lunch today and with having a break directly after lunch I can get 45 minutes to eat instead of 30" Kurt said pulled out his cell phone quickly and sending Blaine a text. "You like him Kurt, just admit it" Tina said. "He's handsome, and he's really nice. I haven't met a guy like that in a long time. Let's just leave it at that" Kurt said. Tina dropped the subject but the smile stayed on her face. At 11:30 Blaine knocked on the open door. Kurt looked up, all kinds of pins sticking out from between his lips as he was on his knees pinning a dress. "Hi Blaine" Tina said. Kurt gave a small distracted wave as he continued to pin, slowly the pins left his mouth. "You're early" Kurt finally said.

"Thought I might surprise you. Having fun?" Blaine asked. "Always" Kurt said and groaned as he straightened out. He lifted his arms arching backwards to stretch and crack his back before slowly working the small muscle spasms his knees were giving after having been bent for an hour. Tina smirked as she saw Blaine check Kurt out during his small stretch. "Alright, Tina, I will be back in 45 minutes. Don't touch my dress and if the dragon comes tell her I'm on lunch. I'll deal with her later" Kurt said unbuckling his tool belt and leaving it next to his sewing machine. "You got it Kurt" Tina smiled. "So, where do you want to go?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt walked down the hallway. "I don't care, somewhere semi fast. Normally I just bring a lunch" Kurt said. "Do you like sushi?" Blaine asked. "I've only have it once, and it was just California rolls" Kurt said. "Well then you're in for a treat. There's a great sushi bar about 2 minutes from here" Blaine said as they walked out of the hotel.

45 minutes later and Kurt and Blaine were back in Kurt's "office" laughing. "Have a good time?" Tina asked. "The best, you should have seen Kurt's face when I gave him a piece of octopus" Blaine laughed." Where'd you go?" Tina asked. "The sushi bar down the street" Kurt said. "Hummel" was barked from behind him. Kurt turned around. "Yes, Mrs. Levits?" "Where have you been?" "I was on lunch and then I had a 15 minute break" Kurt said. "Is there a problem?" Blaine asked. "Mr. Anderson, no sir, no problem. Can I help you with anything?" she asked. "I'm good thanks, Kurt, thanks for having lunch with me. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? Dinner?" Blaine asked. "Um, sure" Kurt said and smiled. "Great, I'll call you" Blaine said and walked away, a smile on his face. "Get back to work" Mrs. Levits barked before walking away herself. An hour later and Kurt's phone rang. Not recognizing the number he answered it. "Kurt Hummel" he said.

"Hi Kurt it's Wes." "Hi Wes" Kurt said. "I've got the rehearsal schedule and your contract and script all ready. Can I bring them to you?" Wes asked. "Well, I'm at work but you can drop them off if you want" Kurt said. "Great, where do you work?" Wes asked. "The first floor of the Hilton" Kurt said. "Oh, great, I'm just upstairs right now" Wes said. "Come down to the first floor and follow the signs for Seamstress, I'm in room 111" Kurt said. "Great, see you in a few minutes" Wes said and Kurt hung up. "The director?" Tina asked. "He's dropping off some stuff for me" Kurt said. He adjusted the dress that was currently on the dress form and got down on his knees again to begin pinning. "I'm looking for Kurt" Wes said a few minutes later from the door. "Right there" Tina said and pointed to where Kurt was partially hidden behind the dress. Kurt held up a finger asking Wes to give him a second and he finished pinning quickly.

"I'll make this quick, here's your contract, feel free to have a lawyer look it over but we've got to have it by Monday. Rehearsals begin Monday at 8am and go to 3pm. You'll get an hour for lunch and small breaks scattered throughout. You'll have the weekends off until we open and then the entire schedule changes as you can see" Wes said flipping through the papers. "Here's your script and sheet music." Kurt accepted the binder Wes handed him with everything in it. He pulled the contract out, looked it over quickly and picked up a pen before signing it. "See you on Monday" Wes said with a smile and left. "Oh my god Kurt, you're really doing it. You're making it" Tina said. "Now all I have to do is adjust my schedule here for the next two weeks" Kurt said. "You can't be serious. You're going to work both jobs?" Tina asked. "I turned in my two week notice today. It's only two more weeks" Kurt said.

Kurt, Tina and Mercedes weren't allowed out of work that day until nearly midnight. A large party was being held in the hotels ballroom and they had to be on call in case anyone needed a seamstress. When they were finally allowed to leave Kurt walked them home before starting the trek back to his apartment. Having lived in New York for 6 years and not in the best neighborhood he was alert, even though all he felt like doing was falling asleep. He walked quickly and with purpose, his hands shoved in his coat pockets because he didn't have gloves and it was cold out. After he turned onto a new street for the third time he came to the conclusion that the black car that continued to pass him was following him. Just as he decided that his cell phone rang. Quickly he pulled it out, not stopping and not looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" he said. "Hi Kurt." "Blaine?" "Yup." "It's after midnight" Kurt said. "I know, and I'm wondering why you're walking the streets." Kurt stopped and looked at the black car that had now pulled up next to him. "Get in, I'll give you a ride" Blaine said through the open window. Kurt put his phone away and climbed into the warm car. "Were you following me?" Kurt asked. "Yes, but only for a few minutes. At first I wasn't sure it was you and I didn't want to call you and wake you up if it wasn't you. So why are you walking around after midnight?" Blaine asked. "Just got off work. I walked Mercedes and Tina home" Kurt said. "You only just got off work? What time did you go in?" Blaine asked. "6am" Kurt said. "Jesus, and I thought my work schedule sucked. That's like 17 hours" Blaine said. "Yeah" Kurt said rubbing his eyes. "God, you must be exhausted" Blaine said. "I'm used to it. All I really want is a hot shower and to fall into bed" Kurt said. "Your wish is my command, we'll be at your place in a few minutes" Blaine said. "Thank-you, what are you doing out by the way?"

"I went to a bar with Wes and David. They're my best friends and I haven't gotten to hang out with them very much. I left the bar and saw you walking." They were silent for the next few minutes. Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's building. "Thanks again" Kurt said. "See you later" Blaine said. "Later?" Kurt asked. "Dinner, remember?" Blaine asked. "Right, dinner, see you" Kurt said and shut the door behind him. He entered his building and headed upstairs to his apartment. Once inside he did up the locks before dropping his bag on the couch and peeling off his coat. Once it was hung up and moved into the bathroom and took a hot shower for as long as there was hot water. After that he pulled on some flannel pajama pants and a white undershirt before falling into bed and going to sleep.

Kurt's alarm woke him up far earlier than he would have liked. He pressed snooze before turning over and going back to sleep for a few more minutes. A loud knocking roused Kurt from his sleep. He pulled himself up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and padding across the small living area to the door. He undid most of the locks keeping the two chains on and opened the door. "What the hell do you want Santana?" Kurt asked. "Someone hasn't been laid in a while. Open up Hummel, I brought coffee" Santana said lifting up a cup and showing him. Kurt closed the door and undid the chains allowing her in. "Here you go, and here's a donut" she said handing him a small paper bag. "I don't normally do donuts but…" Kurt said and opened the bag after taking a long sip of his grande non-fat mocha. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt asked. "You gave Britney my address" Santana said. "I assumed you'd like to see her" Kurt said. "You assumed correctly. I wanted to thank-you. We spent all day together yesterday. I don't think I realized how much I missed her" Santana said.

"You're welcome" Kurt said. "So, you, Tina and Mercedes going shopping today?" Santana asked. "Of course, you're welcome to join us if you'd like" Kurt said. "No thanks, coupons aren't my thing" Santana said. "Oh come on. Coupons are the best. When I have a really good week I can get all kinds of stuff for free" Kurt said. "Yeah well, I'm just going to stick to my shopping habits and you can stick with yours. I should go, I promised Brittany we'd hang out again today. See you later" Santana said and left quickly. Kurt watched her go and headed into his room, coffee in hand. He turned off his alarm and got dressed. His phone rang as he was headed out the door to meet Mercedes and Tina. Coffee in one hand he wrestled his phone out of the pocket of his skin tight jeans. "Hello" he said as he walked down the stairs. "Hi Kurt." "Blaine?" "Yeah, listen, I realized that I completely forgot to actually set up any details beyond dinner with you. So I was thinking I'd pick you up at 6" Blaine said. "Oh, uh sure" Kurt said as he left his building and entered the cold.

"Are you okay? You're breathing weird" Blaine said. "Well I'm walking fast and my hands are cold. What do you expect?" Kurt asked. "Where you going?" he asked curiously. "I'm on my way to Tina and Mercedes' place. We've got to go grocery shopping" Kurt said. "I'll let you go then. Have fun" Blaine said. "I always have fun while shopping. See you later" Kurt said and they hung up. Kurt forced his phone back into his pocket before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat and picking up his pace. It was only the beginning of November but it was incredibly cold. When he finally reached Tina and Mercedes apartment they were waiting for him and they rushed off to the grocery store.

When they left the grocery store all three of them were completely laden down with bags, Kurt more so than either of the girls. "Alright Kurt, you go be a good person and drop that stuff off. We'll see you tomorrow okay" Mercedes said. "Bye" Kurt said and started walking in the opposite direction of the girls. He only made it a few blocks before spotting Blaine walking his way. "Are you stalking me?" Kurt asked. "I promise I'm not" Blaine laughed "I was just out for a walk. The Hilton is only 2 blocks that way. And don't you live that way?" Blaine pointed. "Yup, but I've got to drop these off" Kurt said. "Need some help?" Blaine asked. "Please" Kurt said and they spent a minute removing bags from him. Once they had an equal load they started walking again. Kurt led him down several more streets. "Kirkland Homeless Shelter?" Blaine asked reading the sign on the door. "You didn't think all of this was for me did you?" Kurt asked. "Hadn't thought about it" Blaine said honestly as they walked in. "Hi Kurt" an older woman said. "Hi Mrs. Kirkland, how are you today?" Kurt asked setting his bags on a table and Blaine followed suit.

"I'm doing very well, who's your friend?" she asked. "This is Blaine" Kurt said. "It's nice to meet you young man" Mrs. Kirkland said "How long did it take Kurt to convince you to come out today?" she smiled looking at Kurt. "He didn't tell me where we were going" Blaine smiled. "Ah, you're one of those" she said. "I ran into him on my way here and he offered to help me carry the bags" Kurt said. "Good thing, there's so much here this week you might have dislocated your arms" she laughed. "Wouldn't be the first time" Kurt laughed. "We can't have that though. Wes would kill you and then he would kill me before he brought us back to perform" Blaine said. "So he's like that is he? Oh well" Kurt shrugged. "Perform?" Mrs. Kirkland asked. "I was cast in a show" Kurt said. "Finally, I was wondering how long it was going to take New York to realize how talented you are" she said. "Yes, finally" Kurt said as he began emptying the bags. "I'm proud of you Kurt. Make sure I get tickets for your opening night. What show is it and what part are you playing?" she asked. "It's White Christmas, I'll be playing Phil Davis and you are at the top of my list for tickets" Kurt smiled. "You'll kill it" Mrs. Kirkland smiled. "Kurt" a little girl yelled.

"Hey princess" Kurt caught the running girl and picked her up. Blaine watched on, a small smile on his face. "Will you sing again today?" she asked. "Don't I always?" Kurt asked. "Who's that?" the girl asked pointing at Blaine. "This is my friend Blaine. Blaine this is Kayla." "Do you sing?" the little girl asked. "I sure do" Blaine said. "Are you going to sing with Kurt?" she asked. "I tell you what princess, why don't you and the other kids go pick 4 songs and I will convince Blaine to sing with me okay?" Kurt said and put her down. "Okay" she scampered off. "She's cute" Blaine said. "Kayla is one of several children that live here with her parents" Mrs. Kirkland said. "That's horrible" Blaine said. "I watch the kids during the day as well as run the shelter while all of their parents look for work. Her father has a job but it's not enough to fully support them so they live here" Mrs. Kirkland said "If it wasn't for patrons donating money and food we wouldn't be able to keep this shelter going."

"How much does it cost to run the shelter for a month?" Blaine asked. "During the winter months around $1500 and during the summer about $1200. If it wasn't for Kurt, who donates the most out of everyone every month I don't know how we'd keep going." "I do what I can. Speaking of which, is there anything you actually need?" Kurt asked. "We're running a little low on school supplies and we're starting to collect for Christmas" Mrs. Kirkland said. "I'll get right on it" Kurt smiled making a note in his iPhone. He looked over at Blaine and found him bending over his check book. "Here" Blaine said standing up and holding out a check to Mrs. Kirkland. "Oh my lord. We can't accept this young man" Mrs. Kirkland said. "Yes you can. Trust me, I have plenty" Blaine said. "But this, this is enough to run the shelter for a year." "And don't worry about Thanksgiving or Christmas this year. I have some friends and we'll take care of everything" Blaine said with a smile. "Oh no, it's too much." "Mrs. Kirkland, my name is Blaine Anderson" Blaine said. "Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson? Are you? You're…" "Famous. Yes, so please, let me help" Blaine said.

"Thank-you" Mrs. Kirkland said. "You're making me look bad" Kurt teased nudging his shoulder. "Kurt, come on" Kayla was back and began pulling on his arm. "Be right back" Kurt smiled and followed Kayla. "How long has he been coming here?" Blaine asked. "Every Sunday for about 5 years now. He's such a dear. All of the kids just love him. How did you meet?" "I bumped into him at my hotel, and then at auditions and I'm playing opposite him in the show" Blaine said. "You like him" Mrs. Kirkland said matter-o-factly. "I…" "It's alright dear. I know Kurt is gay and I like him just the same. My gaydar isn't what it could be but I see the way you look at him." "There's just something about him" Blaine said. "Hmm, he just kind of draws you in doesn't he?" "Do you believe in love at first sight?" "Of course. The first time I saw my husband I knew that he was the one for me. I hadn't even talked to him yet." "There's a lot of stuff here" Blaine said changing the subject. "Kurt always finds the best stuff. Every month he donates thousands of dollars of goods. I don't know how he does it. Ah, he's starting, go on, I'm going to put all of this away" she said and began loading everything onto a cart. Blaine walked through the large doorway Kurt had gone through and saw Kurt sitting in a corner at a piano with kids sitting around him.

Kurt's jacket was laying on top of the piano and Blaine took his jacket off as well placing it next to Kurt's and sitting down next to him on the bench as he continued to play. "You're pretty good" Blaine said. "Thanks, I only get to play on Sunday's now and I don't get to practice but I love the piano" Kurt said "Okay, so what am I going to sing?" Kurt asked the kids. "I see the light" Kayla said excitedly. "From Tangled?" Blaine asked and Kayla beamed. "You know it?" Kurt asked. "Of course, I love Disney" Blaine said. "I only know the words" Kurt said. "Scoot over, I can play it" Blaine said. Kurt moved over and Blaine started playing.

KURT:

All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Blaine was still amazed at how beautiful Kurt's voice was. He sounded amazing and Blaine couldn't wait to begin rehearsing with him.

BLAINE:  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now he's here shining in the starlight  
Now he's here, suddenly I know

If he's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Blaine hoped that Kurt either hadn't noticed his slight change to the lyrics or didn't care.

BOTH:  
And at last I see the light

BLAINE:  
And it's like the fog is lifted

BOTH:  
And at last I see the light

KURT:  
And it's like the sky is new

BOTH:  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you, now that I see you

The kids clapped enthusiastically. "What next?" Kurt asked quickly. They sang a few more songs together before getting ready to leave. "See you next Sunday?" Mrs. Kirkland asked on their way out. "Absolutely" Kurt said. He kissed her on the cheek before walking out with Blaine next to him. "Mrs. Kirkland said you donate thousands of dollars worth of goods a month. I've seen your apartment, how do you do it?" Blaine asked. "Coupons and I'm a thrifty shopper. Sometimes I feel like I'm cheating the system but then I remember that it's for a great cause. I think I paid about $5 for everything that I donated today" Kurt said. "Wow, well where's your stuff?" Blaine asked. "I have to go back to the store. It's easier to buy all of that stuff I'm going to donate and then go back and get my own stuff before I go home. It's on the way" Kurt said. "Mind if I tag along? I have nothing else to do until dinner" Blaine said. "If you want" Kurt said. They only spent an hour shopping and Blaine was surprised with the amount of stuff Kurt bought.

There were at least a dozen boxes of Macaroni and Cheese, a dozen cans of soup, a dozen bags of ramen noodles and then he went for the fresh goods. After bagging several apples, oranges, banana's, pears and red and green peppers Kurt picked up some bread, cheese, ham and a half gallon of milk. Blaine stood with Kurt in check out and watched as Kurt handed over his coupons leaving his grand total at $10.37. "See you next week Kurt" the cashier said handing him his receipt. "Yes you will" Kurt smiled. Blaine picked up several bags as Kurt loaded a few bags onto his arms and they left the store. "So what's your favorite color?" Blaine asked randomly. "What?' Kurt asked. "You're favorite color" Blaine repeated. "Oh um, blue I guess" Kurt said. "What shade of blue?" "I like sky blue. It reminds me of my mom" Kurt said. "What's she like?" Blaine asked. "She's dead." "Oh, I'm sorry." "Don't be, she died when I was 8. She had cancer. We used to lay outside in the yard and look at the sky. Anyway, I've got a step mom now and she's the best" Kurt smiled. "That's cool, what's she like?" "Carole is amazing. She's a good cook, an excellent listener, supportive, strong, everything a mom should be" Kurt said. "Wish my mom was like that" Blaine said.

"She's not?" Kurt asked. "No. My parents aren't very accepting of the fact that I'm gay. My dad is still convinced it's just a phase and that I'll get over it. My mom pretty much follows his lead. I've got good memories of both of them though, from before I came out to them." "I'm sorry your parents aren't supportive of you. I guess I've been lucky. My dad struggled with my being gay for awhile but he was never not supportive. He was always there for me when I needed him, still is actually. He even went so far as to go to a local clinic while I was in high school and get all kinds of pamphlets so he could give me the talk. Talk about awkward" Kurt laughed. "I can only imagine. The talk has to be awkward no matter what sexuality you are though" Blaine laughed. "I think it's a requirement of the talk. All of those parenting books that only expectant parents read list the rules of how to make sure your child feels awkward at the correct moments in their life" Kurt joked. When they reached Kurt's apartment Kurt set his bags on the table and took the bags from Blaine putting them on the counter. "So what's your favorite color? It's only fair I know yours now" Kurt said. "I like emerald green, although red and gold are pretty close" Blaine said. "Don't tell me you're a Potterhead" Kurt said. "And what's wrong with that?" Blaine asked. "Nothing I suppose, just how obsessed are you?" "I'd say pretty obsessed. I cried for a week when I didn't get my Hogwarts letter after I turned 11." Kurt started laughing. "Don't laugh, Harry Potter was my best friend before I started at Dalton and met Wes and David and the rest of the Warblers" Blaine said.

"You know what I can't believe, that we went to school 2 hours away from each other, our glee clubs even competed against each other and I had no clue" Kurt said. "I don't advertise where I went to school because I don't want anyone I went to school with or the faculty to be swarmed by fans and paparazzi looking for details about me" Blaine said. "Well, my lips are sealed" Kurt said. "Thank-you" Blaine said. "I know I'm not famous but I understand privacy." "You're not famous yet, it's only a matter of time" Blaine said. "I seriously doubt it. For some reason Wes saw something he liked in me and I got lucky. The show only runs for a month though and then I'll be on to more auditions and more rejections" Kurt said. 'I wouldn't be too sure' Blaine thought but said "You never know what life is going to throw your way. When life gives you lemons…" "Throw them back and demand chocolate" Kurt said. "What?" Blaine laughed. "I'm not a fan of lemonade. I much prefer chocolate and being the self proclaimed diva that I am I demand chocolate" Kurt smiled. "I think I'm going to have to start using that" Blaine laughed. "Feel free" Kurt smiled. The entire time they had been talking he had been on autopilot putting his grocery's away. "Oh wow, it's already 4:30, I should go. I'll be back at 6 to pick you up" Blaine said. "Sure, see you then" Kurt said. He walked him to the door and locked it behind him. He slumped against the door, a smile spreading across his face.

He was falling and fast. He shook his head, 'No' he thought 'You cannot fall for Blaine. He's your co-star and incredibly famous. It would be unprofessional.' Kurt sighed and sat down at his small desk opening his laptop and picking up his phone to call his father. "Hey buddy" Burt said answering the phone. "Hi dad" Kurt said. "Alright what's happened?" "Why do you assume something's happened?" "Your tone" Burt said. "Is something wrong with Kurt?" Kurt heard Carole ask. "Put the phone on speaker dad" Kurt said. He heard the sound change and knew his father had done so. "I've got some good news. I'm going to be in a show" Kurt said. "Oh Kurt that's great" Carole said. "What show?" Burt asked. "It's an off Broadway production of 'White Christmas'. I'm going to play Phil Davis" Kurt said. "Isn't that a lead?" Carole asked. "Yup" Kurt said. "Well that's great Kurt. Does it pay anything?" Burt asked. "Yeah, it pays really well actually. $1200 a week until we open and then $1600" Kurt said. "That's fantastic Kurt. Are you finally going to move out of that apartment?" Carole asked. "I've got school loans I still have to pay so I'm going to save what I can but I'll still be living in my current apartment. Hopefully I'll be able to land another job pretty quickly after the show is over and then we'll see" Kurt said. "Well I'm proud of you kid. We want to come to your opening night alright" Burt said. "Absolutely, as soon as I know the details I'll let you know" Kurt said. "Great, stay safe kid" Burt said. "I will, love you both" Kurt said. "Love you" Carole and Burt said together and they all hung up.

At 6pm on the dot Blaine knocked on Kurt's door. Kurt opened it "Come on in, I just need to put on my coat" Kurt said. Blaine stepped inside as Kurt pulled his coat on and then they walked out. "Do you drive everywhere?" Kurt asked as they got into his car. "Not everywhere, at least not while I'm in New York but it's almost winter and it's getting cold and I like to be warm" Blaine smiled. "So where are we going for dinner?" Kurt asked. "There's this restaurant I've been dying to try but every time I'm here I can never find the time" Blaine said. "What's it called?" Kurt asked. "FBG, I don't know what it stands for but everyone I know that's eaten there just raves about it" Blaine said. "It's a 5 star restaurant" Kurt said knowing that meant expensive. "It's on me, don't worry about it" Blaine said. "Blaine…" "No, I invited you to dinner so I'm paying and that's that" Blaine said and Kurt sighed. When they pulled up in front of the restaurant a few minutes later Blaine handed his keys to the valet and they walked in. Kurt and Blaine removed their coats and checked them by the door before "Anderson" Blaine said to the host. "Reservation for two, Lina will show you to your table. Enjoy your dinner." They followed the woman to a table and sat down.

A waitress materialized at their table. "Hi, I'm Emily, I'll be your server tonight. May I start you off with something to drink?" she asked. "What do you recommend?" Blaine asked. "It depends on what you'd like to order. If you'd like one of our gourmet burgers I suggest soda, if you'd like the fettuccini alfredo I recommend a white wine." "You know what, a burger sounds perfect, what do you think Kurt?" Blaine asked. "I could go for a burger. I haven't had one in ages" Kurt said. "Our burgers are the best. Chef Puck is phenomenal. We were 4 stars until he came here." "I'm sorry did you say Chef Puck? His name doesn't happen to be Noah Puckerman does it?" "Yes actually, have you heard of him?" Emily asked. "Just a little, I went to high school with him" Kurt laughed. "Small world, anyway, I recommend this burger right here. It's my favorite" Emily smiled and pointed at the menu. "Sounds delicious, I'll have that" Blaine said, closed his menu and handed it to her. "Me too, if Puck's cooking it's bound to be delicious" Kurt said. "And to drink?" Emily asked. "Pepsi" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time and laughed. "I'll put your orders in and be right back with your drinks" she said before practically disappearing. "Just how many people in New York did you go to high school with?" Blaine smiled. "I had no idea he was even here. Last I heard he was still living in Ohio" Kurt said.

"Hey Noah" Emily said entering the kitchen. "What Em? Can't you see I'm trying to control this madness?" Puck asked. "Yo, everyone shut up and get your acts together none of you are new to this" Emily yelled. "What did you need Em?" he asked. "One, I need two of your specialty burgers and fries, two, you've got an old high school associate out there." "What's his name?" Puck asked. "Don't know, I didn't ask. He's pretty adorable though. Tall, light brown hair, very put together, wearing some really tight skinny jeans. Sound a little familiar?" "More than a little. Jonas, come take over this for me real quick" Puck yelled. "Which table?" Puck asked. "I'll show you, just hang on one second she said picking up a tray and two cups getting the drinks. She led him out of the kitchen and to the table. "Kurt?" "Noah!" Kurt got up from the table and embraced his old friend. "Look at you, you look great" Puck said. "So do you, how long have you been in New York?" Kurt asked. "Just over a year." "You've been here a year and you haven't called me?" "Sorry man, I've been busy turning the restaurant into one of the best" Puck laughed. "Everyone I've talked to has said you've succeeded" Blaine said. "You're Blaine Anderson" Puck said. "Well spotted Puck" Kurt laughed. "Are you two here together? When did that happen?" Puck asked.

"It hasn't happened so you don't have to go all stealth, don't worry. We're just having dinner" Kurt said. "How'd you meet?" Puck asked. "I've been cast opposite him in 'White Christmas'" Kurt said. "That's awesome man. Keep me updated, I want to be there for opening night" Puck said. "Absolutely. Call me or text me okay. Don't be a stranger, we need to start hanging out again. Almost the entire gang is back together" Kurt said. "Who else is here?" "I work with Mercedes and Tina, occasionally acting as a body guard for Santana, Artie is back and forth between here and LA and Mike and Brittany are in town for at least two months" Kurt said. "So the only people we're missing are your brother and sister-in-law, Sam and Quinn, am I right?" "And Lauren" Kurt said. "She's here, we got married a few months ago" Puck said. "No way, Noah Puckerman married? You managed to stay faithful to 1 woman?" Kurt asked. "Hey, love makes you do stupid things. We own this restaurant now" Puck laughed. "And you didn't invite me to the wedding?" "We kind of eloped." "You've really come a long way Noah. I'm proud of you. One of these days we need to have a giant Glee reunion, track down Mr. Shue and Brad" Kurt smiled. "You got it, listen I have to get back to the kitchens but I'll talk to you soon okay?" They embraced again and Kurt sat back down as Puck headed back to the kitchen.

"You have a brother?" Blaine asked. "Step brother but we're pretty close" Kurt said. "Does he live in New York?" Blaine asked. "Not usually, but he does for 2 months in the summer. My sister-in-law has been on Broadway a few times" Kurt said. "What's her name?" Blaine asked curiously. "Rachel Berry Hudson" Kurt said. "Rachel is your sister-in-law and you're still not on Broadway? How deaf are these directors?" Blaine asked. "She's gotten me a few auditions but in the end I'm never what they're looking for. I'm not typical leading man material I guess" Kurt said. "That's complete BS. But there's no need to worry about it now." It was only a few minutes later that Emily was back with a tray and Puck right behind her. "Enjoy guys. It's on the house tonight" Puck said placing the plates in front of them. "Noah…" "Shut up and eat Kurt. You're my bro, let me know what you think. I know you're a picky eater" Puck said. Kurt picked up his burger and took a bite. "Oh wow, is that fresh mozzarella I taste?"

"It is indeed." "And french fried onions, wow Noah, this is delicious" Kurt said. "Thanks man, enjoy" Puck said. "Can I get you guys anything else?" Emily asked. "I think we're good for now, thank-you Emily" Blaine said. "Your welcome" Emily said and walked away. The lights in the restaurant dimmed a little at that moment and lights came on to reveal a stage. "Live entertainment" Kurt said. A woman stepped onto the stage and began singing. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed their dinner, Blaine went to pull out his wallet but Emily appeared in front of him. "It's already been taken care of" she said. "How'd you…" "I'm secretly a ninja" she smiled "But don't tell anyone" she said and ghosted away. "I honestly think she is a ninja" Kurt said. Blaine pulled a few bills out of his wallet and dropped them on the table before they retrieved their coats and left. The valet pulled Blaine's car around quickly and they were off. "So, what should we do now?" Blaine asked. "It's only just after 7. You want to watch a movie or something?" Kurt asked. "Sounds great, I don't really have a very good collection in my room though" Blaine said. "We'll go to my place then. I've got a pretty decent collection" Kurt said. "Disney?" Blaine asked. "I'll admit I do have some Disney movies" Kurt said. "Disney is my favorite" Blaine said. "I would have guessed that the Harry Potter movies would have been your favorite."

"No way. The books were so awesome that nothing could really compare. I like the movies, don't get me wrong, they provide a pretty good visual but some things just don't really match up to what I had imagined" Blaine said. A few minutes later Blaine was pulling his car into a parking space and they were heading up to Kurt's apartment. "All of the movies are under the TV" Kurt said as they took of their coats and hung them up. Blaine crouched down in front of the TV and began rifling through the movies. "I love this one" Blaine said standing up a movie in his hands. "It's one of my favorites. My mom and I used to watch it whenever I was sick" Kurt said taking it from him and putting the DVD in. They sat down on the couch, Kurt pulling a blanket around himself and offering part of it to Blaine as the movie started.

_**You see that little button down there that says review? Press it. I Blaine Warbler Anderson order you or else I'll hold Amedasani captive so she can't post another chapter. Although she might enjoy that so I'll probably have to rethink that…. Just press the button and let her know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm upping the rating to T for innuendo and possible situations coming up in the next few chapters.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Kurt woke up at 7am to his alarm blaring. He groaned and turned it off as he hauled himself out of bed. He and Blaine had watched Thumbelina the night before and then had proceeded to watch Peter Pan before Blaine left around midnight. Kurt let the hot water run over him for a minute before finishing his fast shower. After wrapping the towel securely around his waist his proceeded to blow dry his hair. He pulled on the outfit he had selected on Friday and moved into the kitchen to make a lunch. His phone rang as he was sticking a knife into the mayonnaise. "Hi dad" Kurt said holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Hey bud, I'm surprised you're awake." "Why did you call then if you thought I was going to be asleep?" I was going to leave you a message." "Well what did you want to tell me? I'm making myself a lunch. I have to be at my first rehearsal in half an hour" Kurt said. "Oh well, I wanted to tell you to be on the look out for a package Carole is sending. She just dropped it off at the post office. It should reach you by Thursday but you can't open it until Friday." "How big is it and why?" Kurt asked. "It's pretty decent sized and you're going to love it, it's a little heavy but not too much. And duh kid it's your birthday on Friday" Burt said.

"Oh, yeah" Kurt said assembling his sandwich and putting it in a Tupperware container. "What do you mean 'Oh, yeah'?" "I don't know, birthday's just haven't been the same. No holiday has really. Don't get me wrong, they've gotten better but…" "But you miss your mom. She always made your birthday a special day for you, I know. She's proud of you Kurt. I know she is and she's watching over you." "I know she is, I love you dad" Kurt said. "I love you too kid. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kurt hung up and pulled a small paper bag close putting his sandwich container, an apple, a small bag of chips and a water bottle in. He folded the top over, put it in his bag and grabbed another water bottle tossing it in before closing it. He pulled his coat on and slung his bag over his shoulder before leaving his apartment and hurrying out of the building. With a glance at his phone he saw he only had 25 minutes to get to the theatre. He picked up his pace and reached the theatre in only 10 minutes when it normally would take 15-20. He entered the lobby and found a few other people there as well. "Kurt, you're right on time! You can give your coat to Linda and then fill out these papers" David said. Kurt removed his coat and handed it over to the woman named Linda who took it with a bright smile on her face. Kurt accepted the papers from David. "What are these?" Kurt asked.

"We need your bank information so that we can direct deposit your pay check every Friday and the other paper is a fun questionnaire" David said. "Okay" Kurt said. He pulled a pen from his bag and began filling out the papers. He wrote quickly, never having to think to hard on one particular question and handed them both to David. "Excellent, you can head into the theatre now" David said. Kurt picked up his bag and walked into the theatre. "Come join us Kurt" Wes called from the stage. Kurt pulled his binder out of his bag, and left his bag in the front row near another bag before heading up on stage where Wes, Mike, Brittany and Blaine were sitting. "Put the binder down, we won't begin our read through until after lunch" Wes said. Kurt sat in the chair next to Blaine and put the binder under it. "Did you fill out the questionnaire?" Wes asked. "Yes, I'm kind of confused though" Kurt said. "It's something Wes has been doing with his casts for years. It's a get to know you exercise. Everyone's answers will be put on cards and we have to try and guess who gave what answer" Blaine said. "Sounds fun" Kurt said. "It is, and after that we're taking publicity photo's" Wes said.

"Glad I dressed well today then" Kurt said. "I was tempted to come in sweats and a t-shirt but I know Wes would have killed me" Blaine said. "Damn right I would have. Where the hell is my gavel when I need it?" "You still carry that damn thing? You have got to be kidding me" Blaine said. "Gavel?" Kurt asked. "Our Glee club had a council of 3 senior students instead of a director. Wes, David and Thad who you met at auditions I think, were the council when I was a Sophmore, anyway, Wes was in charge of the gavel, meaning he opened and closed Warblers rehearsals and all decisions were finalized with a pounding of his gavel. He practically slept with it. Even named the damn thing." "Damn right I did. Lucinda was better to me than any of you were" Wes said. "Are you moaning about your gavel again? Get over it man" Thad said. "I will not get over it, but now isn't the time to get into this. Where's the rest of the cast?" Wes asked. "In the lobby filling out your questionnaire" Thad said. "So Kurt" Brittany said sitting on his lap and surprising him. "Yes Britt?" he asked. "How are you?" "I'm good" Kurt said. "You should be better than good" Britney said.

"Why exactly? Besides the fact that I have a gorgeous woman sitting on me." "Because it's someone's special day soon." "Britney please, not here, not now. We'll talk later okay" Kurt said. "Okay, but I don't like it when my dolphin is sad." "I'm not sad, I'm just not all that happy okay honey" Kurt said. "Okay" Britney said and she got off him. As the minutes ticked by people began trickling into the theatre and finding a seat in the circle Wes had created out of chairs. Once all of the chairs were filled Wes stood up with David, Thad, Mike and Britney at his sides. "Hello everyone and welcome to our first rehearsal for White Christmas. First I'd just like to say how excited I am for this show. I'm looking forward to working with all you and watching this show come together. We have a lot of great talent. I'm going to begin the introductions and then we'll go around the circle. My name is Wes Montgomery, I'm your director." "I'm David Thompson, I'm your Producer." "I'm Thad Harwood, I'm your Music Director." "I'm Mike Chang, I'm one of your choreographers. "I'm Britney S. Pierce and I'm also a choreographer." "There are several more of our production crew that aren't here right now but they'll be here after lunch. Let's continue with Blaine" Wes said and looked to his right at Blaine. "I'm Blaine Anderson, I'll be playing Bob Wallace" Blaine said.

"Um, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be playing Phil Davis." They continued around the circle until everyone had introduced them selves. Linda came on stage with a large stack of note cards and handed them to David who passed a small stack to each of the production crew. "Alright, now the real fun begins. Some of you already know, as we've worked together and some of you don't. This is a game I put together when I first started directing. On these cards are the answers from the questionnaire's you filled out. Each of us will take turn reading out the question and answer and you all have to guess who gave the answer. "If you guess correctly the person who gave the answer has to reveal one embarrassing thing about themselves." "So glad I answered cryptically now" Blaine whispered to Kurt. "Alright first question and answer. What is your Middle name? Answer is Elizabeth." Kurt held his smile in keeping his face as normal as possible. "Jane" a guy said. "No I'm sorry, we'll accept three more answers" Wes said. "Megan" another person guessed. "Nope" Wes said. "Kendell" Megan guessed. "All no, and our winner is, Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Wes said.

Blaine looked at him surprised. "It was my mothers name" Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled. "I forgot to mention, if no one guesses correctly the winner gets one ticket to the show for every win" Wes said. "Awesome" Kurt said. "Next question" David said "Where were you born? We've got two possibilities for this one. Answer is Columbus, Ohio." "Blaine" a girl piped up instantly. "Strike one Blainers" Thad said. Blaine stood up "I'm a Disney whore and I still watch Disney channel" this caused several laughs and he sat down again. "Seven more chances to guess number two." Jack, Paul, Megan, Jane, Sarah, Kendell and Ryan were all guessed. "And our winner is Mr. Kurt Hummel again" David said marking something on his paper. "So that's two" Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Actually it's 6. We each get 4 tickets to give to whomever we want so now you have 6 tickets" Blaine whispered back. "Awesome, that's my dad, mom, brother, sister, Mercedes and my friend Santana" Kurt said. "What about Tina?" Blaine asked. "You honestly think that Mike hasn't already claimed her for himself?" Kurt asked. "Good point" Blaine smiled. "Okay, question 3, How many kids do you have/want? We've got another tie for this one. Answer is 5" Thad said. Kurt knew that this was him again but he was curious to see who the other person was. 8 names were tossed out but none of them were right. "And our winners are, Kurt and Blaine. Imagine that" Thad said.

"Why 5?" Megan asked from across the circle. "I always wanted to adopt" they answered together and looked at each other surprised. "Like that's a shock" Wes whispered to David who snickered. The game continued, every time Kurt guessed someone's answer he turned out to be right and several people had to reveal embarrassing things about themselves. "Okay, we're on our last one. Finish this sentence, 'When life gives you lemons…' Answer is 'throw them back and demand chocolate' damn that's funny. We've got two possibilities" Wes laughed. "Blaine" "Kurt" Blaine and Kurt practically shouted at the same time. "Both correct, finally we get to hear something embarrassing about Kurt" Wes said. "Blaine goes first" Kurt said. "Fine, I like to dance on furniture a little too much." "That's not exactly a secret but none the less it is embarrassing" Wes laughed. "I'm afraid of thunder storms" Kurt mumbled. No one laughed, it was embarrassing to be afraid of thunder storms in your 20's but everyone could remember going through that. "Alright, it's time to start with publicity photos. We're going to start with our chorus members first so all of you head out into the lobby" Wes said. 10 people stood up and followed Linda out. "Blaine, do something with your hair" Wes said. "You said nice, it's nice" Blaine said. Kurt poked his hair suddenly.

"Are you trying to form a helmet? How much gel do you use? Holy cow" Kurt said. "If I don't use this much it sticks out all over the place" Blaine said. "Don't worry Wes, I'll take care of this. Come on" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him off stage to the bathroom inside green room one. "Bend over" Kurt said. "Excuse me?" Blaine asked. "Bend over and stick your head in the sink" Kurt said. "Why?" "I'm going to wash the gel out of your hair and fix it" Kurt said turning the sink on to warm water. Reluctantly Blaine held onto the edge of the sink and stuck his head in. He was a little surprised when Kurt began moving water over his head and then running his fingers through his hair. He had to hold back a moan as Kurt's fingers ran along his scalp and basically massaged his head. "There, I think I got it all" Kurt said. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and placed it over Blaine's head carefully rubbing his head and removing the excess water. He pulled the towel off his head and Blaine immediately tried to cover his hair. "Would you stop" Kurt pulled his hands down. "Don't, it looks terrible" Blaine said. "You are such a baby, it looks fine. I like your curls" Kurt said.

"You do?" Blaine asked. "Call me a sap but I'm a sucker for curls" Kurt laughed "Do you have any hair gel on you?" "You just washed all of the gel out of my hair and now you want to put gel in it?" he asked. "Just a little, I'm going to show you how to do it correctly" Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I've got some in our dressing room" Blaine said. "Our dressing room?" Kurt asked. "You don't mind sharing do you? We're a little short on rooms with the size of our cast and all of the chorus girls are in one room and chorus guys in another as it is" Blaine said. "No, I don't mind sharing. At NYADA there were only two rooms, one for girls and one for guys" Kurt said. Blaine led him out of the bathroom and out of the green room and down the hall. There were two gold stars on the door which was the first of several all with smaller gold stars on them. "This is unreal" Kurt said seeing his name on one of the stars and Blaine's on the other. Blaine opened the door and flipped the lights on. It was a fairly large room with it's own bathroom just inside the door. There was a couch and a coffee table, two clothing racks for costumes, and two hair and make up set ups across from each other.

"Here" Blaine said picking up a bottle of hair gel from one side. He handed it to Kurt. "Sit" he said and Blaine sat in the chair in front of the mirrors. Kurt flipped the bottle upside down and squeezed a drop the size of a quarter into his hand. "This is all you need do you understand? Otherwise you'll kill your hair. I'm surprised it isn't dead already" Kurt said. "That is never going to work" Blaine said. "Be quiet and watch" Kurt said and rubbed the gel onto both of his hands before starting at the front of Blaine's hair and raking his fingers through. It only took a minute for Kurt to finish and when he was done Blaine's curls were a little bit more controlled and one of them was falling over his forehead. "Now that is a sexy look. Everyone is going to go crazy over you. Well, crazier" he said. "Knock, knock" Wes said knocking on the open door "Damn Blaine, if I wasn't straight as an arrow I'd jump you right now" Wes said. "You know that saying things like that typically means you're not as straight as you think" Blaine smirked. "Shut up, nicely done Kurt. I'm assuming it was you since Blaine is incapable of controlling himself when it comes to hair gel." "Yes, it was all me and I will gladly take the credit when all of his fans start drooling uncontrollably" Kurt laughed.

"You know what'll really get them drooling? Publicity photos of you both. Come on, you're up." "They'll be drooling over Blaine's photos you mean" Kurt said as they followed him out of the dressing room. "No, they'll be drooling over the both of you." "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "You can't be serious" Blaine said. "What?" "You're pretty hot Kurt, this coming from a straight guy" Wes said. "No I'm not. I might be pretty decent looking but…" Kurt said. "Someone shoot me. Kurt, you're more than decent looking. How can you not know how hot you actually look? Surely you're boyfriend tells you" Blaine said. "I've never had a boyfriend" Kurt mumbled. "Never?" Wes said stopping. "What? There were not that many gay guys in Ohio and even fewer of them were out." "You've lived in New York for like 6 years" Blaine said. "I was busy with school and work" Kurt said. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you telling me no one's ever asked you out?" Wes asked. "Oh yeah, Mercedes and Tina ask me out all the time" Kurt said. "I feel like I'm talking to a 5 year old. I meant guys Kurt. Tina and Mercedes don't count." "Oh, well no then" Kurt said. "Is everyone in New York deaf AND blind? Jeese" Blaine said. "I'm a little to flaming homosexual for most guys I guess. They can't handle me" Kurt grinned and Blaine felt like he was melting, he could look at Kurt smile every day.

"Wes, come on man, we're waiting" David's voice said. "Let's get these pictures done" Wes said and they walked down a hallway Kurt had not been in and came out in the lobby. "By tomorrow we'll have your key card for you" Wes said to Kurt. "Key card?" Kurt asked. "Only cast and crew are allowed beyond this point and some people get a little crazy so the door is protected with a key card entry." "Damn Blaine, you look good. Better than I've ever seen you" David said. "Thanks so much" Blaine said sarcastically. "Everyone is going to love you two, now get over there" David said ushering them over to where a photographer and his assistants were. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, have a seat" he said. Blaine and Kurt sat on the stools and instantly 2 women were practically on top of them brushing powder onto their faces. They took a few straight on photos before Kurt got bored and decided to turn sideways leaning back against Blaine and crossing his left leg over his right. "That's perfect" the photographer was so enthusiastic about Kurt's new position that Blaine did the same thing to. Wes watched on as they changed it up every few shots, with Kurt initiating it most of the time.

"Let's bring in Miss. Kayne and Miss. Fhast" the photographer said. The women that were playing Betty and Judy were brought into the picture to stand behind Kurt and Blaine. After a few shots Kurt pulled the woman playing Judy into his lap surprising her and landing a shot that had the photographer gushing. After a few shots Blaine copied him shocking the woman playing Betty who had not been expecting it. Blaine slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt did the same. "I just need a few individual shots now" the photographer said. Kurt and the women stepped out of the frame and allowed the photographer to take a shot of Blaine. Just as he was about to take another shot Kurt jumped behind him. "Did you just photo bomb me?" Blaine asked. "Why would I do that?" Kurt asked feigning innocence and walked away. "I love you man, no one has ever photo bombed Blaine so awesomely" David laughed. "I try" Kurt shrugged with a smile. After a few more shots it was Kurt's turn. He stood tall and after a few shots he caught Blaine out of the corner of his eye. To Blaine's surprise Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him into his picture at the last second. "You just ruined my own photo bombing attempt" Blaine sulked. "You'll have to be better than that" Kurt smirked.

"Alright, I think I have everything I need. I'll get started on these and have everything ready by next week" the photographer said. "Thanks" Wes said and shook his hand. "Alright you two, back into the theatre" Wes said. Blaine and Kurt hurried back into the theatre and joined everyone on stage. "It's 11am. You get an hour for lunch, I want everyone back here by no later 12" Wes said. Kurt got off the stage and sat down where he had placed his things. He pulled his lunch out of his bag and stood up, his iPhone in hand. He hurried back up on stage and then proceeded off into the wings before entering the hallway moving down to his and Blaine's dressing room. He dropped his lunch onto the coffee table and instantly dialed his phone. "Hey white boy, shouldn't you be rehearsing right now?" Mercedes asked. "We're on lunch. You'll never guess where I am right now." "Some posh restaurant getting the star treatment as you should be?" she asked. "Nope, even better. I'm in my very own dressing room. I mean, I share it with Blaine but still. This is crazy, I almost can't believe it" Kurt said. "Take pictures, I want to see" Mercedes said. "Hang on" Kurt took a few quick pictures and sent them to her. "You should be getting them any second" Kurt said.

"I got them, hang on" Kurt could hear her exclamations at the pictures he had taken. "That is so awesome Kurt, I hate to say it but I have to go. I'm expecting a customer any minute" Mercedes said. "Sure, I'll see you in a few hours. I have to work at 4" Kurt said. "Alright, bye." Kurt hung up his phone and opened his lunch bag. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Blaine asked opening the door. "I was talking to Mercedes and now I'm eating my lunch. What are you doing in here?" Kurt asked with a smile. "Had the same idea to eat my lunch. I don't know why but something told me to bring a lunch today" Blaine said and sat down on the couch with him.

They ate lunch together for the rest of the week. Each day bringing in a lunch. Rehearsals were going well. Kurt was already off book for most of the songs and he had learned two of the dances. He and Blaine spent almost every minute of rehearsal together. They were growing closer each day and that only served to make Kurt feel guilty when he rushed off as soon as they were dismissed from rehearsal. On Friday Kurt disappeared even faster than before leaving Blaine, who had wanted to ask him to coffee confused. "Blaine, I need to talk to you" Wes said seeing Blaine walk down the aisle in the theatre. "Yeah?" Blaine asked. "Have you and Kurt been dating behind my back?" "What? No! Why would you think that?" Blaine asked and blushed. He had given the idea quite a lot of thought and had finally worked up the courage to ask Kurt out only to have Kurt rush off before he could ask. "I wouldn't care if you were by the way. Kurt's a great guy and I can tell you like him a lot. You guys are perfect for each other" Wes said. "We're not Wes, I promise. But I am thinking about asking him out. Why do you ask?" "I'm sure you've noticed but he seems tired now. He had so much energy on Monday, even on Tuesday but now…I'm worried about him, and not just because he's an important part of the show. He gets here 15 minutes early and puts forth as much effort as anyone I've ever seen even though I can tell he's exhausted. There are bags under his eyes, even though he's tried to hide them and today I could have sworn there were dark circles there too. If you're not spending all night ravishing each other why is he so tired? I don't work you guys that hard" Wes said.

"I honestly don't know Wes" Blaine blushed a bit just imagining spending the night with Kurt even though it wasn't the first time he had done so "I'm worried about him too." "Try to find out what's up with him alright. I don't care if you have to stalk him. Make sure he gets some rest this weekend, even if you have to kidnap him" Wes said. "Will do" Blaine smiled. He picked up his things and left the theatre to head back to the hotel. He picked up a newspaper upon entering the lobby and was greeted by several employee's as he walked toward the elevator. He opened the paper to the apartment listings and began his inspection. He had been staying in the hotel for just over a week and was already bored with it. He figured if he was going to be in New York for at least the next two months he should find an apartment, it would be cheaper than the hotel and while money was no object to him he felt it was a waste. He sighed as nothing jumped out at him and resigned himself to having to call a real estate agent. Making a mental note to do so as he pushed the call button for the elevator he was struck with a sudden thought. Kurt's friends worked there at the hotel. Maybe they would know why Kurt was so tired. Ignoring the opening elevator doors Blaine hurried away from them and down a hall. He turned the corner and came to room 111. He knocked on the open door and Tina looked up.

"Mr. Anderson" she said standing up quickly. "Please Tina, call me Blaine. I'd like to think we're friends now" Blaine smiled. "Blaine, can I help you with anything?" she asked. "I'm here to talk to you about Kurt actually" Blaine said. "He's right there" Tina said and pointed to where Kurt was indeed kneeling on the ground with pins in his mouth and working on pinning some pants. "Kurt! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. "I work here" Kurt said pulling the last pin from his mouth. "I guess I assumed you were going to quit what with the show and everything" Blaine said. "I've only got 9 more days of hell. I turned my two week notice in last Saturday" Kurt said. "Oh, so can I assume this is why you're so tired?" Blaine asked. "You could tell I was tired? Oh gaga. Wes is mad isn't he? I'm fired aren't I? I knew I should have put more effort in" Kurt said. "Jees Kurt. Calm down. Wes isn't mad, he's just worried about you. You're putting in more effort than some of the chorus members and Wes is really perceptive. He can tell you're tired but you're still giving it 115%." "I'll try harder" Kurt said threading a needle. "There's nothing to try harder at Kurt. Listen to what I'm telling you" Blaine laughed lightly "Wes just wants to make sure you're okay. We're all friends now and Wes cares a great deal about his friends. He asked me to make sure you get some rest this weekend, even if I have to kidnap you." "Got it, rest. I can do that" Kurt said pulling iPhone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked. "Scheduling rest into my Sunday after I finish grocery shopping" Kurt said. Blaine pulled Kurt's phone out of his hand despite his protest and looked at the calendar there. "Oh my god Kurt. I'm surprised you're even still awake" Blaine said. According to his calendar Kurt had been going to rehearsals from 8am-3pm every day. On Monday he had also worked at the Hilton from 4pm-11pm. Tuesday and Wednesday his Hilton schedule had been from 3:30pm-11pm and Thursday had been 3:30pm-11:30pm. That would explain why Kurt had been so extremely tired today. Blaine clicked on Friday and saw that Kurt would be getting off work at 10pm. Feeling a little satisfied that Kurt would be able to get a decent nights sleep he clicked on Saturday holding the phone away from Kurt who was trying to get it back. Blaine almost dropping the phone and Kurt took it back quickly. "Kurt, you're working from 6am- midnight tomorrow. Why?" "It's what I was scheduled. I turned in my two week notice so I'm almost done" Kurt said. "Why don't you just outright quit?" Blaine asked. "I can't do that! How would that look on my future job applications?" Kurt asked.

"Trust me, I don't think the Theatre cares that you outright quit a job that forced you to work like an animal" Blaine said. "It's only until next Saturday. I'll be fine" Kurt assured. "No you won't Kurt" Tina piped up "I've seen you try and do this before and I agree with Blaine. You need to rest. It's not good for you." "Thank-you so much Tina" Kurt said through clenched teeth "But I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle." "Kurt, you know I love you, and I support you no matter what but I can't support you in this. You can't do this job anymore. I won't let you. It's holding you back. I'd quit with you but I don't have anything to fall back on right now and I know Mercedes is the same" Tina said. Blaine's phone rang at that moment and Blaine muttered a curse before looking at the text. 'Emergency! Where are you?' It was from Wes. Blaine typed out his reply and a new message came through a second later. Wes came bursting into the room out of breath a minute after that. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" "I work here" Kurt muttered lamely having already been through this conversation. "What? I thought you would have quit. Is this why you're so tired?" "I already had this conversation with Blaine. Can we just drop it please?" "What's the emergency Wes?" Blaine asked.

"We just lost our costume designer and her team." "What? Why? I thought she was flying in tomorrow!" "She was supposed to be but she got a better offer apparently. Something about some movie I've never heard of. What am I supposed to do?" "You're supposed to calm down. You're the director. And I have an idea" Blaine said and looked at Tina with a smile. "Oh no. I can tell what you're thinking. I'm no designer. I only know how to sew and make patterns" Tina said "And the same goes for Mercedes." "We could still use your sewing abilities" Blaine said. "There's still almost a month before the show opens. Isn't that enough time to find someone more qualified?" Tina asked. "I like hiring friends. People I can work with. Please Tina. It pays $1400 a week" Wes said. "$1400 a week? That's $200 a day" Tina said. "$280 actually. You get weekends off" Wes said. "I'm in" Tina said. "In what? What's going on in here?" Mercedes asked. "Mercedes, just the woman I wanted to see. I want you to quit and come work for me. I need a new costume designing crew. It pays $1400 a week" Wes said. "Psh, $1400 a week. What am I still doing here?' Mercedes asked "But I don't design, I just sew." "That's fine" Wes assured "Now all I need is a designer." Kurt was busy pulling his needle through the hem of the pants that he didn't notice Tina picking up a sketch pad and handing it to Wes. "Wow!" Wes said. "Who did these?"

"A man who dabbles in fashion design. His names Kurt Hummel. Heard of him?" Tina asked. Kurt looked up at the sound of his name and paled seeing his sketch pad in Wes's hands. Blaine was looking at them too. "Kurt, you're hired man. These are fabulous. I don't expect you to devote as much time to designing and creating as you do rehearsals, as such I can't pay you as much but there's definitely a good sum of extra in it for you if you agree to design the costumes" Wes said. "I'm sorry Wes but I don't have time. I can't do three jobs at once" Kurt said. "So quit with us" Mercedes said. "What would that look like for my…" "Future job applications" Blaine and Tina said. "I don't say this often but shut up Kurt" Tina said. "I was going to wait a few more weeks before mentioning this to you Kurt but I'm looking to put together my own theatre troop and I'd be honored if you'd be part of it. It's a two year contract and you're guaranteed a base pay that is pretty generous, if I do say so myself." Mercedes and Tina, having known Kurt longer could see him give in. "Let's go tell the dragon" Mercedes said. "Let me at least finish the other pant leg first. It won't take more than five minutes" Kurt said and he set to work.

After hanging the pants neatly in their proper place he gathered his belongings, packing up everything in the room that belonged to him which included the sewing machine and just about everything else. All of the various sewing tools went into Kurt's bag as Tina packed up her own things taking almost everything with her as well. "Alright, let's do this" Mercedes said arriving back at the room with her own bag. Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and extended the handle on the case with his sewing machine as did Tina and Mercedes. They walked down the hall and stopped outside of the dragons office. "Shall I come in with you?" Wes asked. "I think we've got this" Mercedes winked and opened the door. "What are you three doing in here? Get back to work" Mrs. Levits barked. "Mrs. Levits, we quit" Kurt said. With that the three of them turned and left the office with Tina slamming the door behind her. "Wow, I don't think I've ever felt freer" Kurt smiled as they left the hall. "I've called the car around. We'll drop all of your things off at your apartments and then we'll go out and celebrate" Wes said. They left the lobby chatting happily and a limo pulled up in front of them. "Real subtle Wes" Blaine laughed. "What? I figured it would be better than the sedan. At least this way we'll all fit with out lap sharing" Wes said. The driver loaded their things into the trunk as the valet opened the car door for them. Tina got in first with Mercedes right behind her and then Kurt followed by Blaine and Wes.

"This is nice. Better than the limo we had for prom that's for sure" Mercedes said. "Who'd you go to prom with Kurt?" Blaine asked. He saw Kurt wince a little and his right hand moved to just above his hip. "I tried to go stag, didn't quite make it" he said. "Why not? Isn't prom supposed to be the greatest night of your high school life? I didn't go to mine so I wouldn't know" Wes said. "Supposed to be… unless you're jumped by the guy that had been torturing you endlessly for years." "I think that was probably the worst night of our high school lives. For all of us" Mercedes said looking at Kurt. "What happened? If you don't mind my asking" Blaine said. "I had just gotten to the school. The prom committee didn't have a lot of money so it was being held in the gym. Anyway, before I could even go inside this guy, Karofsky and a few of his buddies jumped me. They threw a few punches and I defended myself pretty decently I like to think. The police told me that Karofsky had a black eye and a dislocated jaw and his buddies fared about the same. I don't remember much except getting jumped but one of them had a bat or something and Karofsky pulled a knife on me. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital 8 hours later" Kurt said.

"Kurt had sent me a text saying he was on his way in and when he didn't show up after a few minutes I went looking for him. I got there in time to see Karofsky pull the knife and stab him and his buddy whacked him on the head. I called 911 and alerted the chaperone's at the dance all in the span of about 20 seconds" Mercedes said. "Whatever happened to them? The guys?" Blaine asked. "Jail. Karofsky is serving 15 years and his buddies 10" Kurt said. "Where…where did he stab you?" Blaine asked. "Here" Kurt said. He untucked his shirt and maneuvered around pulling the corner of his pants down just far enough to show Blaine and Wes a small 2 inch scar. "Wow" Blaine whispered looking at it. "I barely notice it anymore. It's in my past, where it belongs" Kurt said adjusting his pants and shirt. "I just thought of something. How does the driver know where to go?" Tina asked as they turned a corner. "Wes has magical powers. He knows all and he tells all" Blaine smirked. "Not all" Wes muttered "I have my methods." "Mr. Montgomery, we've arrived at our first stop." A few seconds later the door was open and everyone climbed out. Mercedes and Tina's bags were unloaded from the trunk and they took them from the driver before hurrying into their apartment building. 15 minutes later and they were back wearing their normal clothes instead of their work uniform. They headed off to Kurt's apartment next.

"You should all come up. I'll probably take awhile" Kurt said when they arrived. Everyone helped him carry his things up the stairs and Kurt stopped before he reached his door. "Why'd you stop?" Blaine asked from right behind him. "There's a box in front of my door. Hang on" Kurt reached into his pocket for his keys, leaned over the box and unlocked the door before bending down and pushing the box inside his apartment. He kept pushing it until it was against the far wall and everyone was in. Wes was last and closed the door behind him. "Just put everything down wherever and I'll deal with it later" Kurt said setting some things on the couch. "What's in the box Kurt?" Mercedes asked. "I don't know. I was expecting it yesterday. My dad called on Monday and said Carole was shipping it. Said I couldn't open it until today if I got it yesterday." "Why not?" Tina asked. "Oh no" Mercedes said looking up at him quickly. "Don't worry about it Mercedes" Kurt said quickly and hurried into his room. He closed the door so that he could change. "I can't believe we forgot. What kinds of friends are we?" Mercedes asked Tina. "Terrible ones apparently. He never forgets ours" Tina said. "Forgot what?" Blaine asked.

"It's his birthday today. I feel terrible" Mercedes said. "Why didn't he say anything?" Wes asked. "Kurt doesn't like his birthday. He hasn't ever since his mom died. They had the same birthday" Tina explained quietly. "How old is he?" Wes asked pulling out his cell phone. "24" Mercedes said and Wes raised his phone to his ear. "You girls contact his friends, tell them to be at FBG in half an hour" Wes said. Mercedes and Tina whipped out their cell phones without question and began firing off rapid text messages. Blaine, knowing exactly what Wes was now planning pulled out his own cell phone and made a few calls himself. "Alright, the restaurant is setting a corner aside for us and a cake is being prepared as we speak. It should get there in 45 minutes so we'll have to stall a little. How are you girls doing?" Wes asked. "All of our friends will be there" Mercedes said. "I got a hold of David and Thad and they'll be there too" Blaine said. "Great, so how do we stall him?" Wes asked. "He'll probably be another 15 minutes and after that all you have to do is release him in a store" Mercedes said. "And tell him you're broke or he'll redo your entire wardrobe" Tina said.

"I don't think that'll fly. I've got too much money" Blaine said. "Same here, that's okay, as long as it keep him occupied for a bit" Wes said. "I'll be right out, sorry I'm taking so long" Kurt yelled. "It's cool white boy" Mercedes yelled back. "Why do you call him that?" Wes asked. "Cause he is. It just kind of started back in high school. It's a term of endearment now. Usually cheers him up when he's sad too." Tina's phone beeped and she looked at it. "It's from Brittany. She said that's she's picking up a present for Kurt" Tina said. "Did she say what?" Mercedes asked. "No, but knowing her it's going to be a stuffed unicorn or a dolphin" Tina said. "Brittany sure is unique but she's an amazing dancer" Wes said. "Alright, so where are we going?" Kurt asked leaving his room. "I've got to run an errand so I'm going to have to meet you guys at dinner" Blaine said. "Where do you have to go?" Wes asked. "I forgot my wallet at the hotel" Blaine said opening his eyes a little wider at Wes. "Oh, okay man. We'll see you then" Wes said and Blaine left the apartment. "Okay, so where are we going?" Kurt asked again. "I was thinking FBG. I've got a hankering for a burger but before we go I could use your help with something" Wes said. "Okay" Kurt said slowly. "I'm trying to figure out what to wear to opening night. There will be all kinds of press there and I have to look my best" Wes said. "Oh, sure…you mean like now?" "Why not? There are some stores not too far away from FBG with stuff I like" Wes said. "Sure, let's go" Kurt said.

Half an hour later and what Mercedes and Tina had promised had come semi true. While Wes didn't have an entirely new wardrobe he had Kurt approved outfits for all three nights of previews and opening night. His bags were stowed safely in the car as they walked the two blocks to FBG. They shed their coats at the door and Wes approached the host. "Montgomery" he said. "Right this way sir" he said. Wes allowed Kurt in front of him followed by Tina and Mercedes. When they reached the corner of the restaurant over a dozen people popped out from behind chairs yelling "Surprise!" Kurt took a step back into Tina in shock. "You guys" Kurt turned toward Tina and Mercedes. "Happy Birthday" they said cheerily. "Happy Birthday Kurt" Wes said with a smile. "Thanks guys" Kurt said quietly. Everyone swarmed him and hugged him. "Only a few more people and the gang will be all back together again" Kurt laughed. "Happy Birthday bro" Puck said. "Thanks Noah" Kurt said. "Alright ya'll food will be out in 10 minutes" Puck told everyone. "Here Kurt" Brittany held out a bag. "What's this?" Kurt asked. "It's a present silly, so open it." Kurt pulled the tissue paper out and lifted two stuffed animals out.

"Dolphins, what did I tell you?" Tina whispered to Mercedes. "Thank-you Brittany, I love them" Kurt smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I got you something too" Blaine said stepping forward. "You didn't even know it was my birthday. Wait just a hot second…" "No Kurt. Don't ask questions just enjoy it. It's your day" Mercedes said. Kurt accepted the box Blaine handed him and opened it. "Oh wow" Kurt said lifted a scarf and matching gloves out of the box. "I hoped you might like it" Blaine said. "This is gorgeous. It's also Alexander McQueen and expensive" Kurt said. "I noticed that you either don't own gloves or you just don't wear them and we can't have your hands getting cold now can we? Do you like them?" "I love them, thank-you" Kurt smiled. "Alright everyone, chow time. Emily, come join us" Puck called. Kurt looked over to where Emily was setting some drinks down on a table with a smile. He hadn't been back to FBG since he and Blaine had been there. "I'm working Noah" Emily said as she passed him. "Take your dinner break and eat with us" Puck said. "Noah" she sighed. "Come on Emily, it's my birthday" Kurt said. "Let me go punch out. My boss is kind of an ass sometimes" she said and walked away.

"Alright Kurt, which of your new friends are single?" Puck asked. "Excuse me?" Kurt asked. "Your new friends. Who's single?" "Why?" "Because Emily desperately needs a good man and you only make friends with good men" Puck said. "Noah! Shut up before I beat you" Emily said from behind him. She had removed her black apron and was now just wearing black pants and a white button down shirt. "Come on Em…" "No, just leave it alone alright." Kurt watched as Noah placed a hand on her shoulder. He saw her flinch a little and Puck saw too. "You have got to be kidding me." "Noah don't" Emily said quickly and moved out of his reach. "Just leave it for now alright" she begged. "We're talking about this after we eat. I promise you that" Puck said. Emily found an empty seat between Wes and Blaine. "I'm Blaine" Blaine said. "I remember you. I served you last week." "That's right. How are you?" "As well as can be expected. Do me a favor and give me an excuse to get out of eating." "Why?" "Just…please. Noah wants to talk to me after I'm done eating and I don't want to talk to him." "Um…" "Don't even think about it Emily. I'm not stupid, you won't pull a fast one on me again." "Damn" Emily muttered.

"Hi Emily. I'm Wes Montgomery" Wes said from her other side. "Emily Oliver, it's nice to meet you" she said as nicely as she could. She was happy for the interruption of the food arriving and she ate as fast as she could. As soon as she was done she stood up. "Well it was nice meeting you all. Kurt, happy birthday. Hope to see you around" she said quickly and hurried into the kitchen. "I'll be right back" Puck said and excused himself quickly after her. "What's up with her?" Kurt wondered aloud as a waitress refilled is water glass. "Chef Puck and Emily are really close. They met when he moved to New York and she got him a job here cooking. Before you know it he was the head chef and the owner. Emily has been having some problems in her personal life though and he doesn't like it" the waitress said "Don't tell either of them I told you." "What kind of problems?" Wes asked. He had only gotten to talk to Emily a little but she had seemed really sweet. "Well she's pretty accident prone I guess. I mean, I've never seen her drop a thing while she's working and she's never so much as tripped over the carpet but she comes in sometimes with a black eye or a bruise on her cheek. She falls down the stairs a lot" and the waitress walked away.

"That doesn't sound right to me" Kurt said. "Because it's not" Lauren said quietly. "What's going on Lauren? Surely you know." "Of course I do but it's not my place to say anything and Emily is stubborn. She's the sweetest little thing I've ever met. I'll say this she deserves a lot better than what she has" and Lauren excused herself. "Alright, I'm getting to the bottom of this" Kurt said and got up too. He followed Lauren into the kitchen. "Oh my gaga" he said seeing Emily sitting on a counter in the corner with Puck gently smearing some kind of cream on a very large bruise covering her entire shoulder. "Kurt" Emily said quickly and tried to pull up her shirt but Puck stopped her. "What happened?" "I fell down the stairs" was Emily's automatic response. "No you didn't Emily" Puck said. "Shut up Noah. It's no one's business but my own" she said forced his hand away, pulled her shirt up and re-buttoned it. She grabbed her apron and walked away tying it as she went. "We'll talk later Kurt. We should get back to your party."

They didn't end up talking later and Kurt didn't see Puck or most of his friends again for another week. If we wasn't at the theatre for rehearsal he was there designing costumes and making them with Tina and Mercedes. Blaine had started accompanying them on their Sunday shopping trips and helping Kurt deliver the goods to the shelter. They also ate lunch together everyday and almost every night Blaine would bring him dinner at the theatre where he was busy sewing and or designing.

"Alright Kurt, I've had just about enough of this" Mercedes said as she spread some fabric out. "Enough with what?" Kurt asking looking up from where he was pinning one of Blaine's costume jackets. "Were you planning on telling us that you and Blaine were dating?" she asked. "We're what? No we're not" Kurt said. "You kind of are Kurt" Tina said looking up from the sewing machine she was working. "I think I'd know if we were dating" Kurt said. "Let me get this straight then. You eat lunch together during rehearsals, he brings you dinner whenever you're here late and let's face it that's pretty much every day. You guys go to Central Park or the Zoo or a museum on Saturdays and on Sunday he comes shopping with us and helps you deliver all of the stuff you buy to the shelter. Am I missing anything?" Mercedes asked. "I think you forgot the late night texting sessions" Tina said. "Thank-you Tina! You're in a relationship with a gorgeous guy and you didn't even know it" Mercedes said.

"We're not dating and we're not in a relationship. We're just friends alright. Really good friends" Kurt said feeling frustrated. As Mercedes had listed everything he and Blaine had been doing together for the past two weeks his face had flushed. He left the green room they were working in and hurried down the hall to his dressing room. It was almost 6 o'clock and he just knew that Blaine was going to be there soon. He had texted him only minutes before everything with Mercedes. As soon as he was in the dressing room he sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like Blaine. He liked him a lot and when he thought about everything it was like they were dating in a weird twisted way. Blaine had never actually asked him on a date per say but he asked him to dinner and coffee and lunch all the time. They weren't dates though. They were just too co-stars getting to know each other. Friends, best friends maybe, nothing more…right? "Kurt, you in here?" Blaine asked knocking on the door and opening it a little. "Yeah" Kurt said quietly. "What's going on? Mercedes said you ran out of the green room like a bat out of hell. Are you okay?" he asked setting a paper bag down on the coffee table.

"I'm fine I guess." "You guess? Don't you know?" he asked pulling his coat off and sitting next to him on the couch. "Not really. I'm really confused right now and I shouldn't be but Mercedes said something to me." "About?" Blaine asked as he opened the bag and began taking Chinese food containers out. "Are we…dating?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine stopped what he was doing. "Kurt…" "No, don't say it. Just listen ok. We eat lunch together everyday. You bring me dinner when I'm here late which has so far been every day. We do all kinds of things on Saturday and you come shopping with me and go to the shelter with me on Sunday. We text fairly late into the night, and we kind of flirt and…I'm just so confused" Kurt was pacing now. "Can I talk now?" Blaine asked. Kurt waved his hand over his shoulder as he continued to pace. "Would you stop pacing and sit next to me?" he asked. Tentatively Kurt sat down and Blaine took his hand almost immediately. "I like you Kurt. I like you a lot. You're like no one I've ever met and you're right. We do spend a lot of time together. I think I've seen you more in the past two weeks than I did this guy I dated a few years ago and we were together for 3 months."

"Oh god, I really do not want to hear this" Kurt said and tried to stand up but Blaine stopped him. "I want you to hear this. I really like you Kurt and Mercedes is right. We have kind of been dating. So here goes nothing, Kurt Hummel would you kindly eat dinner with me tonight? As our first official date?" Blaine asked. "Chinese for a first date?" Kurt asked and looked at the table before back at Blaine "Sounds good" he laughed. "I, I want to kiss you Kurt" Blaine practically whispered. "What's stopping you?" Kurt asked. At that moment nothing was because the next second Blaine's lips were on Kurt's. Kurt's arms almost instantly went around his neck as neither wanted to pull away and they each took deep breaths through their noses. When they finally broke apart Kurt took a deep breath. "I think I need a minute for my eyes to adjust. I'm seeing stars" Kurt said and Blaine laughed. "I'm guessing that's a good thing. Means I must be a good kisser" Blaine laughed again. "You most definitely are and I don't want to know where you learned that" Kurt grinned stupidly. "Would you believe me if I told you it was natural?" "Probably not" Kurt laughed. "Well I have no choice but to tell you that you are a naturally good kisser unless there's someone I don't know about." "No, just that one completely horrid first kiss my junior year. Well, except for Brittany but you already knew about her." "Yeah, and she was right. Your kisses are magical" he said pecking him on the lips quickly before turning back to dinner.

"So you think they're together yet?" Mercedes asked Tina. "We could spy on them but that would be wrong." "So we won't spy. We'll check up on them and make sure they're not choking on each others tongues" Mercedes grinned and they snuck out of the room. When they came to Kurt and Blaine's dressing room they peaked in through the door which was only open a few inches. Blaine and Kurt were locked in an incredibly passionate kiss. "Get some white boy" Mercedes said quietly so they couldn't hear her and she and Tina backed away from the door returning to their work. "There you ladies are. We brought dinner" David said when they entered the green room. "Hi honey" Tina said and gave Mike a kiss as Mercedes did the same with David. They had started dating at the beginning of the week. "Where's Kurt? We brought enough for everyone" Mike said.

"I think Blaine's got him taken care of" Mercedes grinned. "Something I should know?" David asked. "Just that your stars are so freaking adorable I may need to beg you to up the dental insurance because I'm bound to get a few cavities" Mercedes said. "Great, another sugar couple. Oh man, Wes is gonna flip." "Why?" Tina asked. "The last time Blaine got involved with a co-star it didn't end well." "Define end well" Mercedes said. "He completely wigged out. They went on a few dates and then he started stalking him. Blaine had to get a restraining order." "Kurt's not like that though. You know Kurt" Tina said. "Yeah, I do and Wes will be as happy for them as he is exasperated and mad because he's crazy" David said and left it at that.

_**So apparently my threat to keep Amedasani from posting more was completely ignored as several of you added the story to story alerts/favorites etc but no one replied. Maybe I should starve her of oxygen since you people are starving her of love. REPLY please **_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: YEAH that's what I'm talking about. I am beginning to feel the love through the few reviews I got. So thanks so much to those of you who have already said you're hooked. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I hope this chapter pleases you.**

Chapter 3

The next two weeks were the most stressful weeks of Kurt's life if you could believe it. He was on cloud 9 now that he and Blaine were "official" but even that couldn't make up for everything he was going through. The day after they had become "official" tabloids, magazines, newspapers, even various television programs had found out. Every time they were in public paparazzi and passer's by were snapping pictures of them. Blaine had advised Kurt to wear sunglasses and a baseball cap. Kurt had refused the baseball cap "My hair!" but had listened about the sunglasses. Everyone was speculating who the new boyfriend was and it only took a few hours for it to come to light that it was Kurt Hummel, Blaine's co-star. This started a whole new round of gossip. Kurt and Blaine were particularly careful about people finding out where Kurt lived. It wouldn't be too hard for someone to find him in the phone book, he had been listed for several years already, but they weren't going to make it easy on any of them. This of course made Kurt's life 10 times more difficult. He had taken to keeping several changes of clothes at the theatre in case he couldn't get home and Blaine had even gone so far as to buy him half a wardrobe of clothes to keep at his penthouse just in case.

They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time there but Kurt tried his very best to leave the theatre before 7pm. It was difficult because he and the girls had so much work to do but somehow everything got done. 3 days before the previews began every single costume was done. Kurt plopped onto a couch and stared at the racks of costumes. "Hey" Blaine said gently from the door. "Hey" Kurt smiled tiredly at him. "So…?" he asked. "All finished" Kurt smiled. "That's great. Need any help moving them?" Blaine asked. "Please" Kurt smiled gratefully. It was 9pm and he had sent Mercedes and Tina home already. Kurt grabbed several hangers with clothes on them and began loading them into Blaine's waiting arms before loading up his own arms. Kurt led him down the hall, past their dressing room and into the men's chorus' dressing room. He began hanging up the things in his arms according to the "locker" which was assigned to each member. They were essentially large white boxes with a bar in them.

Once Kurt had hung up everything he had in the correct places he began hanging up the things he had piled onto Blaine. They made several trips between dressing rooms before the clothing racks in the green room were empty. "This show is going to be completely amazing because of you" Blaine said as they sat on the couch. "Well, at least all of the costumes will be amazing. Even if no one likes my performance" Kurt said. "They're going to love you Kurt, just like I do." "You love me?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine was quiet for a minute "Yeah, yeah I do. I love you Kurt" he said. "I, I think I love you too. No, I definitely do" Kurt said and kissed his boyfriend. "Let's go back to my place" Blaine said quietly. "Yes" Kurt said. He picked up his bag, they put their coats on quickly and left the theatre through the back door.

They hadn't progressed very far in their physical relationship past making out. Hands had stayed firmly above the waist. Blaine had been insistent that they only go as far as Kurt was comfortable with. Not wanting to hide anything from Kurt, Blaine had told his new boyfriend about his sexual encounters over the years. There had only been three, and all of them had been with someone he had been seeing for awhile and had been completely protected. Blaine had made sure to stress that. Kurt, while initially had not wanted to even hear any of it was glad that Blaine didn't want to hide anything and was glad that he wasn't pushing for them to get more physical. Which is why, when they arrived in Blaine's penthouse Blaine was more than happy to pop in a movie to play as background noise while they made out on the couch but Kurt had other ideas. After locked the door behind them he dropped his bag and coat on the floor, pulling Blaine's coat off too and dragging him to the couch forcefully.

"I think I like forceful Kurt" Blaine muttered against his lips. "Well, he won't be around long so take advantage while you can" Kurt grinned and kissed his boyfriend. They ended up laying on the couch kissing heavily. Blaine's hands were settled firmly on Kurt's waist, holding him tightly. Blaine pressed Kurt into the couch slowing their fast passionate kisses just a little. "I love you Kurt" Blaine said. "I love you too" Kurt said and pulled his lips back. "I, I want to touch you" Blaine said quietly. "I want you to too" Kurt whispered. "Are you sure? I don't have to if it will make you uncomfortable" Blaine said. "I think I'm more embarrassed by the idea of you knowing what kind of effect you have on me than I am uncomfortable. I love you Blaine" Kurt said and kissed him again. Slowly Blaine's hands moved from his waist to his hips. That small movement made Kurt jerk a little and a noticeable bulge in his pants pressed against Blaine's own. "That for me?" Blaine asked quietly. "I don't see any other sexy guys making out with me. Why are we still talking?" Kurt asked. "Because I love you and this is more than just physical for me" Blaine smiled. "Bedroom, please" Kurt said surprising Blaine. Blaine hauled himself off the couch and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him up as well and dragging him to the master bedroom. They fell on his bed together kissing hungrily. Kurt's hands slid through Blaine's hair and Blaine pulled their hips flush against each other. The small moan Kurt released into his mouth proved to him that he wasn't going too far. Lord did Blaine love this man.

The next morning when Kurt awoke it was to an empty bed. "Blaine?" he called feeling confused. They had gone farther in their relationship the night before and Kurt felt incredible. He had never felt the things Blaine made him feel. "Right here" Blaine said pushing open the door just as Kurt was about to get out of bed. He was shirtless, Kurt noticed and his pajama pants rode low on his hips pulling Kurt's attention there. "I hope you're hungry" Blaine said setting a tray down on the bedside table and climbing back into bed. "What time is it?" Kurt asked. "6:30" Blaine said before giving his boyfriend a long good morning kiss and pulling the tray into his lap. "Blaine, about last night…" "Shh. Last night was amazing, and if that's as far as you want to go for awhile I am perfectly happy with that. I told you, this isn't just about being physical for me. I've never felt like this before. I just want to spend every minute of every day with you. Hold your hand, cuddle on the couch, steal a kiss. We're moving at your pace here and I like it. I do have to say though that it's a good thing I didn't know what kind of body you had been hiding before because now I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands to myself." Kurt turned red and tried to cover his face but Blaine pulled his hands away. "I love you Kurt, it's as plain and simple as that. You don't have to feel embarrassed about last night. I'm sure it won't be the last time." "You've got that right. I love you Blaine. I've never felt anything like that before." "Anytime, now let's eat before we have to leave" Blaine said and they had breakfast in bed.

When they arrived at the theatre hand in hand, after shoving past some paparazzi they found Wes and David running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "What's going on?" Kurt asked. "Daniel McDermon is coming to the first preview" Wes said. "Calm down Wes. He's just a critic" Blaine said. "He's the toughest theatre critic in New York. Oh gaga" all of Kurt's stress from the last week was back. "Hey, calm down okay. You're going to be amazing" Blaine said and kissed him, trying to pour all of his love into it. "I think I need a kiss like that now. Where's Mercedes?" David asked. "Damn, what I wouldn't give for a girlfriend right now" Wes said running his hands through his hair messing it up. Just then Kurt's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket. "It's Noah" Kurt told Blaine "Hey Noah, what's up?" "Do you know anyone with a car?" Puck asked. "Yeah, Blaine's got one, why?" Kurt asked. "Think he would mind if I used it to commit murder?" "Probably. What's going on?" Kurt asked drawing Blaine's attention. "Emily's in the hospital."

"What!" Kurt said loudly drawing Wes' attention now too "What happened? Is she alright?" "I don't know exactly what happened, I only had about 10 minutes to talk to her between calling 911 and the ambulance arriving. I have a pretty good guess though and I am feeling the intense need to commit a murder." "Well I won't let you kill anyone. You should be there for Emily" Kurt said. "Problem is the paramedics wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance and I've been trying to get a taxi for the past ten minutes. Everyone is on their way to work, and none are free. I can't exactly walk to the hospital." "Hang on one second Noah" Kurt said "Blaine, can Noah possibly borrow your car?" "Why?" Blaine asked. "Emily was taken to the hospital this morning. He's determined to murder someone but I think I've got him off that and now he needs a ride to the hospital" Kurt said. "Emily is in the hospital? Is she okay?" Wes asked. Kurt looked at him confused. "We've kind of been hanging out a bit the last week" Wes said, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "I don't know how she is" Kurt said honestly. "Tell him we'll pick him up on the way. Where is he?" Wes asked. "Wes, rehearsal" Blaine said. "Can wait a few hours. Everyone is perfect anyway. I'm calling the car" Wes said. "Where are you Noah? We're going to pick you up" Kurt said. "I'm at my apartment. How long?" Puck asked. "10 minutes" Wes told Kurt. "10 minutes" Kurt said. He hung up and a black car pulled up in front of the theatre. "David, we'll be back in a few hours. Run the music a few times or something" Wes called to David and they left.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Wes and Puck were at the nurses desk demanding answers. "I'm sorry gentlemen, unless you're family I can't tell you anything and I can't allow you back." "I'm her husband, this is her brother and they're her cousins" Wes said. The woman eyed them skeptically before sighing and pressing a button. With a buzz the doors opened. "She's in room 313." "Husband huh?" Puck asked. "Had to say something" Wes said. "So what exactly happened Noah?" Kurt asked. "Emily's piece of shit ex-boyfriend happened. I convinced her to finally break up with him a few days ago and she's been staying with Lauren and I for the past few days because she was living with him. He works at a bar as a bouncer so she went to their apartment before I woke up this morning to collect her things. I guess she wasn't expecting him to be there. She showed up back at my place after the crap had been beaten out of her" Puck explained as they hurried down a hall and turned right following the signs. "Emily Oliver's family?" a nurse asked them when they came to a stop. "Yes" Puck said. "I heard one of you was the husband. You know it's odd, she wasn't wearing a wedding ring" Wes paled a little at being caught in the lie "she must have forgotten to put it back on after she had a shower, am I right?" "Yes, absolutely" Wes said quickly.

"She's in there, she's resting so try and keep it down. And guys, she's going to be fine" the woman smiled warmly at them and pointed them to a door. Puck opened the door slowly and they filed in. "Em?" Puck asked gently seeing her lying in a bed. "Noah" Emily said and tried to sit up. "Don't" Puck said quickly moving to her side. "What happened?" she asked. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me." "So were we" everyone looked toward the door where two police officers were standing. "We need to take your statement. If you could excuse us…" "They can stay" Emily said quickly "they're…" "Husband, brother and cousins" the same woman from the hall entered the room. "Um, right" Emily said feeling confused. The police spent 20 minutes taking her statement. After they left she looked toward Puck. "So I'm married now?" she asked. "Don't ask me. Ask your husband" Puck said looking at Wes. "They wouldn't let us back unless we were family. I had to say something" Wes said. "No offense Wes, but I don't think I've known you long enough to marry you" Emily cracked a smile but it disappeared quickly and was replaced with a look of pain.

"What? What is it?" Puck asked. "It's fine Noah. I've got a split lip and a bruised cheekbone, it just hurts to smile" Emily said. "How long are they going to keep you here?" Kurt asked. "I don't know. Nothing is broken luckily but I've got a sprained ankle and some bruised ribs. Other various small cuts and bruises but I'm okay for the most part" Emily said. "You're really lucky you know" Puck said quietly. "I know I am" Emily said just as quietly taking his hand. "Is there anything we can do? Do you need anything?" Blaine asked. "No, the police will handle things I guess" Emily said. "Do you need a lawyer? We've got some friends" Wes said. "I don't think I could afford your friends" Emily said. "If I ask them too they'll do it pro-bono" Wes said. "I couldn't ask you to do that" Emily said. "You don't have to ask. Just tell me and I'll make the call" Wes said. "I didn't know you liked being ordered around Wes" Blaine said cheekily. "Could you excuse us for a few minutes guys?" Puck asked. Blaine and Kurt nodded and stepped into the hall. "Not you Wes" Puck said quickly. Kurt closed the door behind them. "Noah, don't" Emily warned. "You're laid up in bed because your scumbag ex beat the crap out of you. I know you can usually do some damage to me but I figure I've got a few days until you're well enough for that so I'm going to do this now" Puck said. "Do what?" Wes asked confused. "I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her."

Wes did his very best to hide the panic in his eyes. "I've also seen the way she looks at you. I've stood by and watched my friends get hurt because they're not in good relationships and Emily is more than my friend. Kurt only makes friends with good guys so I'm trusting his judgment that you're a good guy. I know you two like each other and I just want to say that if you decide to pursue a relationship past friends you have my support but mark my words, if you hurt her, I will find you and I will beat you so bad your grandchildren will feel it." "That's enough Noah. I'm done with your bad boy protective attitude. That may have flown when you were in high school but it doesn't anymore. I appreciate that you care enough about me to want me to be safe but threatening people is not the way to do it" Emily said. "I love you Em. You're like my little sister. I only want what's best for you. I'm going to leave the room now because the sexual tension in here is killing me." Puck left the room leaving a scarlet Emily behind. "I don't know what he's talking about" Emily said as soon as the door was closed. "So you don't like me?" Wes asked. "No, I mean yes, I do but…" "I like you too." "Wes, we hardly know each other" Emily said. "So! I've had more fun hanging out with you in the last week than I have in a long time. I'll even go so far as to admit that I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you several times." Emily blushed and looked away.

Wes gently took hold of her chin and turned her face to look at him again. "Please say you feel the same" Wes said. "Wes, I only just got out of an abusive relationship…" "I won't hurt you" he said. "I know you won't mean too…" "Emily, I will do everything in my power to never hurt you mentally and I will never ever hurt you physically" Wes said gently. "I do like you Wes. A lot." "So would you like to go out with me? I need a date for all three nights of previews and opening night. I would be honored if you'd accompany me." "Wes, I don't even know when I'm going to get out of here and I look hideous. I'm all bruised." "You could never look hideous. I think you're beautiful" Wes said gently stroking her unbruised cheek. "Knock, knock" a nurse entered the room and Wes moved a little away. "So how are you feeling? Any pain?" the nurse asked. "Yeah, my ribs are really hurting" Emily said. "On a scale of 1-10, 1 being not at all and 10 being the worst, how bad is the pain?" the nurse asked. "They hurt worse when I breath which I can't exactly stop doing so I'd have to say a solid 8.5" Emily said.

"Alright, I'll get you some pain medication and then the doctor will be in" she smiled and left the room. Puck, Kurt and Blaine entered it again. "So what's going on?" Puck asked. "She's getting me some pain meds and then the doctor is coming in" Emily said. The nurse came back a few minutes later with a small plastic cup and a paper cup with some water. "Ok, this is vicodin. It'll help with the pain" the nurse said and handed the plastic cup to Emily. Emily tipped the pills into her mouth and took the water from her drinking it. The nurse took hold of her wrist and looked at her watch as she checked her pulse and did a few other things before scribbling on the chart that was hanging off the end of her bed. "How are we today?" a pleasant looking older doctor asked entering the room. "I've been better" Emily said. "I'm sure" he smiled "Let's take a look." He spent several minutes looking over her chart.

"Okay, well it doesn't look like we're going to need to keep you for very much longer. I'd like you to stay for an hour so we can see how your pain levels are and then I'll write you a prescription for some pain meds and then you can be on your way. Have you eaten anything yet today?" Emily shook her head. "I'll have a nurse bring you some breakfast. See you in a bit" he said with a smile and left the room. 10 minutes later and nurse entered the room pushing a cart full of trays. "Hello there, you've got 3 breakfast choices. Pancakes, an omelet or french toast." "I'll have eggs please" Emily said. "Excellent choice, the pancakes are a little rubbery if I do say so myself" she smiled warmly and placed a covered tray on the table before sliding it around in front of Emily. "Now how do I make this thing go up?" Emily asked herself as she began fiddling with the controller. "This button here. Take it slow, though. You're ribs are pretty badly bruised" the nurse said with a smile and left the room to deliver breakfast to more patients. Emily did take it slow. The nurse had been right. She had to stop several times because it hurt so bad.

When the doctor came back and checked her pain levels he was satisfied that she was all set to go home. He gave her a prescription and sent a nurse in with a pair of crutches. "It will probably hurt for several days because of your ribs but you need to be able to move independently. Have you ever used crutches before?" she asked. "Yes" Emily said. "Alright, boys I have to ask you to clear the room" the nurse said. The boys left the room and the nurse helped Emily get dressed in some scrubs. After she had finished the nurse opened the door and wheeled Emily out in a wheelchair. Puck took the crutches from her and they all walked out together. A limo pulled up as they stepped out. "This your ride?" the nurse asked. Emily looked up at Wes. "This is us. The sedan brought us here but with 5 of us leaving it wasn't going to be big enough" Wes said. "Well, you take is easy girl" the nurse said "And hang onto this one, he's cute" she whispered. Blaine and Kurt got into the limo first followed by Puck and then Emily managed to slide in with Wes next to her.

Puck and Emily were dropped off at Puck and Laurens apartment. Lauren met them outside and assured the boys that she would keep careful watch over her. Feeling satisfied that Emily was safe with Puck and Lauren he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before getting back into the limo.

Kurt's family arrived in New York on Thursday. Blaine had offered to put them up in a hotel, as all 4 of the extra people would not fit in Kurt's apartment comfortably. Kurt had initially refused and Wes stepped in offering to pay to put them up as Kurt was one of his stars and it was important to him that he had family in the audience to support him on opening night. Kurt had reluctantly agreed and he and Blaine took the limo to pick them up from the airport. "Dad" Kurt said and hugged his father tightly. "Hey kid, how you been?" he asked. "I've been great. Carole" Kurt said and hugged her just as tightly. "Hi Kurt. We've missed you." "Missed you too. Finn, Rachel" Kurt hugged them as well. "Everyone, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Dad, Carole, Finn, Rachel this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine, this is my father Burt, my step-mom Carole, my step-brother Finn and his wife Rachel" Kurt said. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Kurt talks about you, all of you, all of the time" Blaine said and shook Burt's hand. "Aren't you just adorable, I'm a hugger" Carole said when Blaine went to shake her hand to. Carole pulled him into a hug and Kurt smiled. His family seemed to accept Blaine just fine and that took some of the tension out of his shoulders.

"You look tense Kurt" Rachel said quietly. "I've been fretting over this moment ever since we became official. You know how my dad is" Kurt said. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Mom and I have been slowly working on him ever since you told me you were developing a crush on him. I knew it was only a matter of time" Rachel said. "I suppose I should thank-you then. How have you been Rachel? It's been awhile." "I've been great. As you know I'm taking a break from the stage" Rachel said. "Yeah, but you haven't told me why" Kurt said. "Can you keep a secret? I haven't even told Finn yet." "Please Rachel, I am the only one of our old group who can keep a secret for more than 2 seconds" Kurt said. Rachel looked around them quickly, the other 4 were standing near the luggage carousal waiting for the bags to appear and there was no one else around them to overhear. "I'm pregnant" Rachel said quietly. "Oh my gaga" Kurt said, a grin spreading across his face "Rachel that is so great. Congratulations" Kurt said and hugged her. "Thanks" Rachel said. "How far along are you?" Kurt asked. "About 8 weeks" Rachel smiled.

"Oh this is so exciting. I can't even believe it. I am so happy for you" Kurt said. "Remember, it's a secret" Rachel said. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. When are you going to tell Finn?" "Saturday. We're all going out for lunch and I thought it would be the perfect time to tell him and mom and dad. Do you think that's a bad idea? Should I tell him alone?" "I kind of want to say yes you should tell him alone but we both know he can't keep a secret like this for more than a minute and he's going to be ecstatic. Between you and me, I think he really wants to be a dad" Kurt said. "You really think he'll be receptive to the idea? After the whole mess with Quinn I…" "Rachel that was high school. He was a lot more gullible and kind of dense back then. Not to mention he was in no way, shape, or form ready to be a father. He's been hinting for months that he's ready to expand your little family." "He has?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, almost every time we've talked since July he's asked me what I think of different things. Which car would be easiest to transport future children? Should you guys look for a bigger house? What school should your future children go to?"

"Oh Kurt, I'm so excited. I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone but over the past couple of days I've just been bursting. I had to tell someone or else I would have just blurted it out before I was planning to" Rachel said. "I completely understand" Kurt said. "So enough about me, tell me about you and Blaine" Rachel said just as the luggage began to arrive on the carousal. "I'm in love Rachel, it's as simple as that. I know I haven't had a boyfriend before and it might be a little premature but, I think he's the one" Kurt said. "I'm happy for you Kurt. You deserve someone special in your life and Blaine seems nice. I haven't actually met him before but I've heard his name enough to have a pretty fair opinion of him." "Alright you two, if your little gab session is over let's get a move on. I don't like airports" Burt said. Kurt hooked arms with Rachel as Finn wheeled two suitcases behind them. Blaine pulled Carole's suitcase behind him and Burt pulled his own as Kurt led them outside to a black limo. "People actually take limo's to airports?" Burt asked. Kurt looked over at Blaine who turned a little red and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "It's uh, it's mine sir" Blaine said.

"You have a limo?" Burt asked. "Yes, and we wouldn't all fit in the sedan so…" "Mr. Anderson, I can take that sir" the driver said taking the suitcase from Blaine. "Mr. Anderson? What are you? Some kind of celebrity?" Burt asked. "Honestly Burt, don't you read or listen to Kurt?" Carole asked. "Actually Mr. Hummel I am kind of" Blaine said. "More than kind of. Blaine has several music albums out and is a pretty famous actor" Kurt said proudly. "We can go as soon as you're ready Mr. Anderson" the driver said. "Thank-you Chaz" Blaine said. Everyone got into the limo and they drove off. When they pulled up to the Hilton a valet opened the door and everyone got off. "We're staying at the Hilton?" Burt asked. "Wes, the director of the show offered to put you up in a hotel because I have no room in my apartment" Kurt explained as the bags were unloaded onto a trolley. "You're making it big kid. I don't think they do these kinds of things if you're not going somewhere" Burt said. "I'm pretty happy where I am right. While my dream was Broadway I am perfectly content with what I've got" Kurt smiled. "Mr. Hummel, I've checked you in, here are your room keys. The bell hop will show you to your rooms" Blaine said. "Thank-you Blaine" Carole said and accepted the keys from him.

"We'll see you soon dad. We've got to head to the theatre for a bit" Kurt said. "We're taking you two out for dinner tonight you understand me?" Burt asked. "Yeah dad, I got it" Kurt laughed. "Good, see you at 5 then" Burt said and hugged his son. Kurt and Blaine left the hotel hand in hand. "I think the media circus around us has settled down a bit" Kurt said as they stepped outside. Kurt must have spoken too soon because as soon as they were outside they were assaulted by flashing lights. Questions were being yelled at them from all directions. Blaine pulled Kurt's sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and practically forced them on his face before finding his own and sliding them on. With the small amount of protection over their eyes they were able to see easier. Several hotel workers hurried over and began clearing a path to the limo for them. As soon as the door was closed they were off. "Thanks for putting my glasses on back there. They surprised me and then I was seeing spots" Kurt said.

"Don't mention it. I didn't hurt you did I?" Blaine asked examining the sides of his face closely. "No" Kurt laughed and kissed him gently. "I don't think your dad likes me very much" Blaine said after a minute. "He starts out like that. He's pretty protective of me and you're my first boyfriend. I don't think he knows what to expect exactly." "Well I'm determined to win him over" Blaine said. "If you want to win him over just be yourself. You actually have a lot in common" Kurt said. "Really? Oedipus complex much?" Blaine smirked. "Ew, not that much" Kurt laughed.

That night Kurt and Blaine picked Burt and Carole up at the hotel and went out for dinner. After dinner they went back to Blaine's penthouse for drinks. "This is very nice Blaine" Carole said. "Thank-you. Kurt actually helped me pick some things out. I was staying in a hotel for a few weeks when I first got here" Blaine said. "You didn't live in New York before?" Burt asked. "No. I've got a house in LA which is where I spend most of my time because that's where my recording company is but my friend Wes asked me to join this theatre company he's starting and I've known him since high school so I couldn't say no and here I am. I've been here before, several times in fact but now there's something more appealing about New York than LA" Blaine said and smiled at Kurt. "Where did you grow up Blaine?' Carol asked. "Westerville" Blaine smiled. "Ohio?" Burt asked. "Yup. Born and raised. I went to Dalton Academy for Boys actually. Our glee club competed against New Directions several times" Blaine said. "Blaine it looks like the game will be on while we're at the theatre on Sunday. You want me to set it to record?" Kurt asked from his position on the couch.

"Please, I can't miss it" Blaine said. "Game?" Burt asked. "The Buckeyes dad. Blaine's a football fan" Kurt said. "Really" Burt quickly became involved in a conversation about football with Blaine. "He's a very nice man Kurt. I'm happy for you" Carole said quietly. "Thanks Carole, I'm really glad you like him. Your guys' approval means a lot to me" Kurt said. "You're my son Kurt. Whether I conceived you or not you're still my son. I want all of the same things for you that I want for Finn and I can see that you love Blaine. I am so proud of the man you've become." "Thanks…mom" Kurt said, a tear falling down his cheek. "Oh honey" Carole hugged him tightly. Blaine saw the tear fall down Kurt's cheek and instantly became distracted. "Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked pulling Burt's attention to his son. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" Kurt said with a smile. "Why are you crying kid?" Burt asked. "Happy tears, dad" Kurt said and whipped them away. After another hour Kurt and Blaine took them back to the hotel before Blaine dropped Kurt off at his apartment.

Friday was hectic and tense for everyone involved with the show. Kurt met his family at the hotel and had breakfast with them before having to go the theatre. For almost 2 hours Kurt inspected every single costume wanting them to be absolutely perfect. Kurt left the theatre for lunch, explaining to Blaine and Wes what was happening. They both congratulated him on his future niece or nephew before he left the theatre. Upon arriving at the restaurant Rachel had picked out he found his family already waiting. They had a pleasant chat before Rachel stood up from her place. "Rach? What are you doing?" Finn asked. "I've got some news" Rachel said. "What is it honey?" Carole asked. "Well, I've been cast in a new role" Rachel said. "I thought you were going to take a break from the stage for awhile" Finn said. "I am, actually you've been cast too Finn" Rachel said with a smile. "I didn't audition for anything" Finn said. "I'm sure you didn't" Kurt laughed under his breath. "I've uh, wanted this part for a little while now and I'm really excited" Rachel said. "So when's opening night?" Kurt smirked.

"About 7 ½ months" Rachel said. A light bulb must have gone off above Carole's head because she instantly started squealing. She hurried around the table and pulled Rachel into a hug, alternating between laughing in joy and crying. "I don't understand, what's going on?" Finn asked feeling confused. Kurt saw the light bulb go off above his dad's head and laughed. "I've been cast as a mother in the show of life and you're going to be a father" Rachel said. "What? Really?" Finn pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her. "Congratulations Finn" Kurt laughed. "Did you know about this?" Burt asked. "She told me at the airport" Kurt smiled. The rest of lunch was filled with excited chatter about the baby.

That night the cast performed for dozens of critics and V.I.P's. Kurt was happy to see Emily was present at Wes' side. Her split lip was nearly healed after only a few days and the bruise on her face had been easily covered with make-up. He was fairly impressed that she had done such a good job of covering it. The show seemed to be a big hit. Almost everyone was familiar with the story so they almost knew what to expect but with Kurt being a complete unknown and having been cast in a lead spot all eyes were on him. Despite knowing that he was going to be watched like a hawk as soon as Kurt stepped on stage he became Phil Davis. He forgot all about the critics and how stressed he was over the costumes and he lived in the moment.

"That was flipping fantastic" Wes said excitedly as soon as they had left the stage after curtain call. "I think I flubbed a little" Kurt said. "Like hell you did. I've never seen you so on your game. You really thrive in front of an audience. Excellent, excellent job, both of you" Wes said clapping Kurt and Blaine on the back. "It was really great guys" Emily said. "Thanks Emily. How are you feeling?" "Better. The pain meds are mostly to blame for that but I'm healing according to the doctors and I should be right as rain in a week or two." "Wow" Blaine said. "Yeah, anyway, you guys should go change" Emily said.

The next day the entire cast waited on stage with bated breath. Wes and David were out picking up every paper they could get their hands on. They didn't have to wait long. "Alright everyone listen up, I'm going to let you all read them for yourselves but I've got to say something first" Wes looked more serious than any of them had ever seen him. "I have never, and I mean never…been so proud of a cast. You all did a fantastic job. Kurt, Blaine, could you join me" Wes said. Kurt glanced at Blaine and they moved to stand next to Wes. "What I'm about to say may be a bit of a shock. Several people approached me last night. All of them had great things to say about Blaine which I expected. Everyone knows him. But Kurt, Kurt you proved interesting." "Interesting how?" Kurt asked. "Well" Wes sighed "I hate to say it but…" Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe, it was going to be bad news. "They liked you almost more than Blaine." The cast went crazy jumping up and down, congratulating him. Blaine hugged the stunned Kurt tightly. "McDermon had nothing but good things to say about you and Blaine. Congratulations guys."

The next two previews went off just as well as the first. They were given Monday off before they officially opened on Tuesday. Monday afternoon Kurt spent went Blaine walking through Central Park. They didn't notice the man with the camera follow them all the way back to Kurt's apartment

The next morning when Kurt woke up he went about his usual routine. Put a pot of coffee on, moisturize, get dressed, drink coffee. It was simple but it prepared him for the day and as it was a very important day he couldn't skip any of it. So when he stepped outside of his apartment building an hour later with the intent to head to Blaine's and wake him up so they could spend the day with his family he was surprised by camera's flashing in his face. He stumbled back a little, almost falling on the steps but quickly recovered himself. A microphone was shoved in his face as he dug his sunglasses out of his pocket and slid them onto his face. Remembering what Blaine and Wes had told him he replied with "No comment" to every single question as he attempted to walk away. After they had followed him for a block he pulled out his cell phone and sent off a text to Blaine and a text to Wes. His phone rang a minute later. "Where are you?" Wes asked. "Heading west on Hestia just past Lonepine. They're following me" Kurt said. "Hold tight man, I'll be right there" Wes said and Kurt hung up. He continued attempting to walk away until a black car pulled up. "Get in" Wes said rolling down the window. Kurt opened the door and got into the passenger seat before Wes drove off.

"How did they find out where I live?" Kurt asked. "It was only a matter of time. A photographer followed you guys yesterday" Wes said handing him a tabloid. "This is just fantastic. I'm not famous. Can't they just leave me alone?" Kurt asked. "Blaine is famous though and everyone wants to know his business. You're on your way Kurt. After the reviews we've gotten from previews and with opening night being tonight and almost every performance being completely sold out you'll be famous by tomorrow morning" Wes said. Kurt's phone rang then. "Hi Blaine" Kurt said answering it. "Where are you?" Blaine asked. "Do you and Wes ever say hello when you answer the phone? Wes picked me up. We're on the way to your place" Kurt said. "Ok. I'm jumping in the shower so have Wes give you the key so you can get in" Blaine said. "In the shower?" Kurt asked cheekily. "The penthouse smarty pants. I love you." "Love you too" Kurt said and hung up. "Here's the key" Wes said holding a key out.

"Are you physic or something?" Kurt asked accepting it. "Hardly, but I've known Blaine for years. And I could hear him talking." When they pulled up in front of Blaine's building Kurt got out. "Thanks for saving me. I'll see you at the theatre" Kurt said. The doorman opened the door with a "Hello Mr. Hummel" and Kurt entered. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. Once he reached the penthouse he inserted the key into the door lock and stepped in. "Blaine? Are you out of the shower yet?" Kurt called removing his bag and jacket. "Yup, just got out" Blaine called. Kurt moved into the kitchen with the intent to make him some breakfast and Blaine entered wearing only a towel with a toothbrush sticking out his mouth and his hair wet. "That's a nice look. The toothbrush really brings it all together" Kurt laughed. "Don't bother making breakfast. We'll go out. I feel bad that they found you" Blaine said. "Don't feel bad. It's not that huge a deal" Kurt smiled. Once Blaine was dressed they went out for breakfast before meeting up with his family.

_**Much better on the reviews everybody. I am pleased so I allowed Amedasani to post another chapter for you. While she is revealing my personal life I have taken a shine to her and allow her this privilege. Since you followed my orders to review I now politely request that you go follow her on twitter amedasani she doesn't tweet much and when she does it usually has nothing to do with her fanfiction (which might change if people who like her fanfiction actually follow her) she only has 22 followers so go follow her. And Review…please**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**What have I told you all about reviewing. Amedasani is dying because she needs reviews and you're not giving them to her. Not even a simple 'nobleindasgay' I mean come on. She needs your love. I've taken the liberty of posting this chapter for her as she is on her death bed **_

_**Only you can save her life. Each press of the review button is like a jumpstart to her heart. Jumpstart her heart everyone. She's got something major planned and I really want you all to see how it turns out. This is Blaine Warbler Anderson signing off.**_

Chapter 4

Opening night was a huge success. Kurt had been nervous at first, just knowing that the theatre was packed full of people. His entire family and all of his friends had come just as they promised they would. Kurt met Blaine in the middle of the stage as they came out for curtain call. They joined hands and walked to the head of the stage where they bowed together. Kurt could see his family stand up and applaud them. He blew them a kiss and they bowed again. Kurt watched in awe as more and more people stood up, still clapping madly. Kurt and Blaine joined hands with the rest of the cast and they bowed again. As the applause continued they bowed again. This went on several times before they stepped back and the curtains were slowly closed. "I think they liked it" Kurt said as they headed to their dressing room. "I think that's an understatement. They're still applauding, go bow again" Wes said. Blaine laughed at Kurt's stunned look and dragged him back to the stage. The curtain was opened and the applause grew louder. They stepped out and bowed again before waving to everyone and exiting the stage. They changed out of their costumes quickly and cleaned the make-up off of their faces before putting on jackets and heading out the stage door to find a large crowd waiting.

Several of their cast mates were already signing autographs. As soon as people began to realize they were there they began calling to them, begging for a picture and an autograph. "Come on" Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand. A large man handed them each a marker and stood watch over them as they signed autographs and chatted a little. Kurt felt something tug on his jacket and he looked down. The man guarding them stepped forward but Kurt waved him off and crouched down so that he was face to face with a little girl in a wheel chair. "Hi, what's your name?" Kurt asked as she handed over her program. "Jenny" she said quietly. "Jenny? That's a really pretty name. Do you like to sing Jenny?" Kurt asked as he wrote inside her program. "Yes, but I'll never get to be famous" she said. "And why not?" Kurt asked. "Cause I'm in a wheel chair" she said. "Is that all that's stopping you?" Kurt asked with a gentle laugh and he looked up at a man and woman who were standing right behind her. "A very good friend of mine named Artie Abrams is in a wheel chair and he's a pretty famous singer. He raps too. Just because you're confined to this chair doesn't mean you can't make your dreams come true. If you want it bad enough and work hard you can make anything happen" Kurt smiled and handed the program back to her. She accepted it with a large smiled.

"Can I get a picture with you?" she asked. "Absolutely, one second. Blaine" Kurt called Blaine over. They both crouched down next to her and allowed her mother to take a picture of them. "Work towards your dream and never stop" Kurt gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and she giggled. "Thank-you. I don't think I've seen her this happy in awhile" her father said. "It's no problem" Kurt said and shook the mans hand. After 10 more minutes of signing autographs and taking pictures Wes approached them. "You have a pretty big group waiting for you inside guys" Wes said. "Thanks Wes" Kurt said. He and Blaine said good-bye to everyone and went back inside. "Where are they?" Kurt asked. "I took them into green room 1 and there's a man, a woman and a little girl in the lobby that asked to see you too" Wes said. "Do you know their names?" Kurt asked curious. "I think it was Schuester" Wes said. "Schuester? Does the man have really curly hair and the woman is a red head?" "Yeah, that's them. You know them?" "Do I know them? Mr. Schuester was my glee director and the woman was the guidance councilor, send them back" Kurt said excitedly. "You got it" Wes said with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine entered the green room and found everyone. "Kurt, you were fantastic" Rachel said and embraced him. "Thank-you Rachel" Kurt said. Carole handed him and Blaine each some flowers and several of their friends followed with flowers and hugs and compliments. "Here, I'll take all of these to your dressing room" Emily offered and took the flowers from them and left the room. A minute later a man, woman and little girl entered the room. "Mr. Schue" Kurt said bringing all of New Direction's attention to them. "Kurt" he grinned widely. The little girl in his arms didn't stop him from wrapping an arm around Kurt in a hug. "It's so good to see you, what are you doing in New York?" "I came to see your show of course. When I heard that Kurt Hummel was going to be starring in a show I had to come see it." "Kurt, it's so great to see you again" Emma said. "Mrs. Schue, how have you been?" Kurt asked shaking her hand gently. "Wonderful" she smiled

"And who's this cutie?" Kurt asked of the shy girl. "This is Alice, our daughter" Mr. Schue said. "Hi Alice, my name's Kurt" Kurt said. "I know" she said quietly and Kurt laughed a little "How old are you?" "I'm three" she said and showed him three fingers. "Three? Wow? You're practically an adult" he said and the girl blushed and buried her face in her fathers neck. "Stop hogging them Kurt" Rachel laughed. "Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Burt, Carole. It's great to see you all again. What has everyone been up to?" Everyone burst out talking, all of the old glee kids excited to see him again. They spent almost an hour in the green room talking. "Will, we should get back to the hotel. Alice is asleep already" Emma said. "You're right, we should get going" Will said. He was still holding Alice and her head was resting on his shoulder. "How long will you be in New York?" Kurt asked. "We'll be here for 2 more days" Will said. "I'd like to take you three out to lunch tomorrow. Please say yes" Kurt said.

"No, we're going to take you and your boyfriend out to lunch, no complaints. We're staying at the Hilton" Mr. Schue said. "So is my family. We'll pick you up there at noon?" Kurt asked. "Sounds good, we'll see you tomorrow Kurt, everyone, we'll be seeing you" Will said and after several hugs good-bye the Schuesters left. Eventually everyone dispersed and went home. Kurt and Blaine went back to Blaine's penthouse. "Have I told you how amazing you were tonight?" Blaine asked as they climbed into bed tiredly. "Several times, and it's all thanks to you. Do you think I could have done any of that tonight if I didn't have someone as great as you to play off of?" Kurt asked. "I love you Kurt" Blaine said. "Love you too" Kurt smiled. With a light kiss Blaine turned the lamp off and they cuddled together falling asleep quickly.

The next morning after breakfast Kurt headed back to his own apartment to check the mail and do some laundry. When he approached his door there was a box full of mail waiting for him. He unlocked his door and carried the box inside feeling confused. He looked through a handful of letters, not recognizing any of the return addresses but they had all been sent the day before. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Blaine before holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Miss my voice already?" Blaine asked. "You could say that" Kurt said. "What's up hon? You just left 15 minutes ago." "When I got home I found a box of letters" Kurt said. "Sounds like fan mail" Blaine said. "Who would be sending me fan mail?" Kurt asked. "My guess would be your fans" Blaine said. "I can't have any fans" Kurt said using a letter opener to open the first letter. "And why not? We got a standing ovation last night and we have had nothing but excellent reviews. Not everyone was there for me last night you know" Blaine said. "Blaine" Kurt's voice wavered. "What is it?" Blaine asked. "I don't think these are all from fans" Kurt's voice dropped off. "Kurt? Kurt" Blaine practically yelled into the phone. When Kurt didn't answer Blaine hung up and dialed Wes as he grabbed his car keys. "What do you want? It's 9am" Wes groaned. "Get over to Kurt's now. He got home and there was a box of mail waiting. I don't think the first letter he opened was very good." "I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you headed there now?" Wes asked. "I'm getting in the elevator right now" Blaine said. "See you in a bit."

Blaine raced over to Kurt's as fast as he dared and ran up the stairs. He started pounding on Kurt's door. "Come in" Kurt said feebily. Blaine opened the door to find Kurt sitting on the couch with a letter clutched in his hands. Blaine closed the door behind him and gently took the letter from him placing it on the coffee table and hugging his boyfriend. Wes got there a few minutes later and read the letter. "Where's the envelope?" Wes asked. Kurt picked up the envelope up off the floor and handed it to Wes. "No return address. Damn, I hoped we would get lucky. Don't worry about it Kurt. Haters gonna hate. Nothing is going to happen to you" Wes said. "Damn right it's not" Blaine said. "Maybe we should assign a body guard" Wes said. "Body guards are for celebrities" Kurt protested. "Kurt, you are a celebrity now. Like it or not you're in the spotlight now" Blaine said gently. "But I'm…" "An incredibly talented performer who is dating another incredibly talented performer and you're both male. The public wants to know everything about you guys. They want to know how you met, where you go on dates, who tops…" "Wesley" Kurt said shocked. "It's true. I've gotten calls from a few people who want you guys on their show but I'm only Blaine's manager. I can't speak for both of you" Wes said. "Do I need a manager?" Kurt asked quietly.

"It wouldn't hurt anything. You're only going to become more well known" Blaine said. "Can you do it Wes?" Kurt asked. "I can, but are you sure?" "Yeah, I don't know anyone else" Kurt said. "Alright, I take 10% of whatever you're paid when I book you on things. Shows, public appearances etc. It's standard" Wes said. "If you think you can book me for things like that then be my guest" Kurt said. "Oh trust me, with the amount of interest that there was in you before last night I'll have no problem getting you booked. Especially if you are both going to be making an appearance. I've had a few offers that have doubled if you are both there" Wes said pulling out his phone. "Like what?" Kurt asked. "Ellen wants to interview you guys, so does Chelsea Lately. Rachel Ray wants you both on the show and SNL wants you too" Wes said. "Oh my god" Kurt gasped. "Not all at once I hope" Blaine said. "Of course not. With the show open now you guys will only have Monday's to really do anything because I want you well rested for the show. I want to get Ellen done first. She asked first so it's only fair. Then we'll get Chelsea Lately and Rachel Ray out of the way since they're right here in New York" Wes said typing on his phone.

"Isn't Ellen filmed in LA?" Kurt asked. "Yup, I'm booking you guys on the first flight out after the show Sunday, you'll be on the show Monday morning and then you'll fly back that night" Wes said. "Isn't that a little soon?" Kurt asked. "You'll have to get used to moving fast Kurt. I know it seems like my life is pretty slow but that's only because I dedicated myself completely to the show. I told Wes I just wanted to have some time to relax and enjoy rehearsals and such so he didn't book me anywhere" Blaine said. "Just got a message from the people at Lettermen. They want you guys on late night" Wes said. "David Lettermen?" Kurt asked. "Who else? Alright, got a reply from Ellen's people. You're set for Monday so I'll book the tickets. Think about what you're going to wear" Wes said. "Oh my gaga" Kurt said getting to his feet and hurrying into his room. Blaine followed him laughing. "At least I don't have to hire a stylist anymore. Wes has been threatening me with one for years" Blaine said.

"I don't know how these things work. How do we dress?" Kurt asked and began searching through his clothes, the disastrous letter and the box of remaining letters forgotten. "Dress/casual" Wes yelled. "You heard the man" Blaine said. "I can't even believe this, it's all happening so fast" Kurt said. "That's how it happens sometimes" Blaine said. "I'm going to take these letters Kurt" Wes yelled. "Oh, okay" Kurt said. "I'm going to send them through my letter sorter." "Letter sorter?" Kurt asked. "It's a machine. The letters are opened and sent through the machine which searches for key words and sorts the letters. Anything that isn't welcome is discarded" Blaine said. "You would not believe the things that were discarded when Blaine first became well known" Wes said standing in the doorway. "Things like?" Kurt asked. "Ladies underwear for one. Then it came out that he was gay and guys started sending underwear" Wes said. "That's disgusting" Kurt made a face "None of this is going to work" Kurt said looking at his clothes. "We could go shopping. We've got some time" Blaine said. "Shopping, good idea" Kurt said. "Alright guys, I'm going to take off. I'll contact the post office and instruct them to filter your mail. I'll need a list of all people you want to accept mail from right away. Everything else will get put to the side where it will be picked up and then sorted for you to read if you want" Wes said.

"Here's my address book" Kurt said handing him a small notebook. "You still have an address book?" Blaine asked. "It's back-up. In case something happens to my phone" Kurt said. Wes accepted the notebook, said good bye again and left. "Listen Kurt" Blaine said before they could leave. "Yeah?" Kurt asked as he pulled his coat on. "I want you to move in with me." Kurt froze and turned around to face him. "What?" "I want you to move in with me." "I heard you. Why?" "Well it's not like we don't already spend all of our time together but, I honestly can't stand to spend even a few hours away from you. I know we haven't reached the stage in our relationship where we're completely intimate yet but I like sharing a bed with you. I like being able to just hold you and cuddle with you. I like cooking breakfast for you even though 90% of the time it turns out as a disaster. And, I'm worried about you. I want to know you're safe and I can't really know that unless I can see you." "Blaine…" "Plus" Blaine interrupted "You would have a bigger closet, I mean sure, we'd have to share the closet but you'd have more space and then you wouldn't have to pay for this apartment anymore and you could put more money toward paying off your student loans and…" "Yes" Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked, he had been talking faster and faster. "I said yes. I'll move in with you." "You will?" Blaine sounded surprised. "I love you Blaine. It's logical that we move in together." "Oh Kurt" Blaine pulled him in and kissed him, holding him tightly. "I'll tell my landlord on our way out" Kurt said. "I'd offer to call some movers but I know you'll want to pack everything yourself. Maybe we could pick up some boxes on our way back and start packing?" Blaine asked. "Sounds great" Kurt smiled and kissed him again before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. They spent several hours shopping, Kurt picking out their outfits for Ellen very carefully. Every store they entered they were greeted "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel." "How do they know my name?" Kurt whispered to Blaine after the third store.

"You're becoming famous Kurt. It's what happens" Blaine laughed. When Kurt declared their new outfits complete they grabbed a quick lunch before stopping and buying some boxes. They dropped off the new outfits at Blaine's penthouse before hurrying back to Kurt's. "We'll start with the living room, then the kitchen and then my bedroom" Kurt said after a few minutes. "What should we do with the furniture?" Blaine asked as he began packing the books into a box. "That sewing table in the corner has to come. It was my mom's and it gives me a workplace for sewing. The hutch I'd like to keep, it was the first thing I bought and it's pretty classic. The couch I don't care about and the entertainment center I don't care about either" Kurt said as he carefully wrapped the breakables in the hutch and packed them in a box. "So sell the stuff you don't want?" Blaine asked. "Actually, I think I'd like to donate it to the shelter" Kurt said. "Sounds like a plan" Blaine smiled. Kurt plugged in some music and set an alarm so they wouldn't get too distracted and forget to eat dinner before they had to be at the theatre.

The next two days were spent packing Kurt's apartment. Kurt had told his dad what was happening and while he was hesitant to the idea at first Kurt pointed out that when he moved in with Blaine there would be someone to watch his back in the dangerous city and Burt readily agreed. Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel spent most of Thursday helping pack up the apartment and when Friday arrived there were two moving trucks waiting in the street below. Almost all of the boxes were loaded into the first truck and Kurt's luggage which held all of his clothes were carefully loaded into Blaine's car, leaving only room for the two of them in the front. A few pieces of furniture were loaded into the first truck and when Kurt declared that it was everything it took off for Blaine's penthouse where Wes and Emily were waiting to supervise the unloading. The four of them had gone on a few double dates and Emily had blended seamlessly with their group of friends. Kurt watched as his apartment was emptied and loaded into the second truck for delivery to the shelter. "Is that everything?" Blaine asked as they took one last look around the apartment. "Yeah, that's everything" Kurt said. He gave the cabinets and the closets quick last looks and finding them completely empty he closed and locked the door of the apartment behind him. He met the landlord at the bottom of the stairs. "It's a shame to see you go kid. I think you were my favorite out of all the tenants. Never played music too loudly, made all your payments on time, only complained when there was something to complain about and not nearly as much as you could have. You take care of yourself out there" he said. "I will, you take care of yourself" Kurt said and handed the keys over before taking Blaine's hand and they left.

Kurt's family left on Saturday afternoon. Kurt and Blaine spent several hours talking and laughing and listening to music as they put all of Kurt's clothes away so that he could use one of his suitcases for the quick trip to LA. Sunday was busy. Kurt was packing frantically, changing his mind constantly about what clothes he was going to take. "Make sure you pack a bathing suit or something. I want to go to the beach for a few hours" Blaine said Sunday morning. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how easily I burn?" Kurt asked. "I have a pretty good idea, you're pretty pale. Oh well, I guess it'll just be an excuse for me to put my hands all over you while applying sunscreen" Blaine smirked and took a bite of his cereal. "You know you don't need an excuse to do that" Kurt said and stole a bite of cereal. "Ok, I think that I've got everything packed" Kurt said. Because they were only going to be there for a day Kurt had packed everything they were going to need into one suitcase to be carried on. The 3oz liquid limit had really thrown him for a loop but he had worked it out. "So, what should we do now?" Blaine asked leaning against the door frame. "You make it seem like you helped" Kurt laughed. "I did help. I kept you company. It's not my fault I can't fold clothes to your standards" Blaine said. "Yeah, we'll have to fix that. Maybe I could give you some kind of reward every time you get it right" Kurt said grabbing his hips. "What kind of reward?" Blaine swallowed. "Oh, something I think you'll like very much" he said and took the bowl from him setting it down and kissing him.

As soon as the show was over Kurt and Blaine had to rush to change. "Your things are already in the car, you've got 10 minutes that you can spend with the fans and then you have to go" Wes said as he escorted them to the stage door. "We'll see you on Tuesday" Blaine said. "Call me when you land" Wes said. "I know the drill Wes" Blaine said. "Jeff and Nick are going to pick you up from the airport" Wes said. "We know, you've told us three times" Kurt said. "And you're having dinner with them and Trent." "Wes, we know. You told us the itinerary eight times, three of them today and you've emailed and texted it to both of us" Kurt said. "Oh, not that I really care, but how much are we getting for this?" Blaine asked. "30" Wes said. "30 what?" Kurt asked feeling confused. "30 thousand of course" Wes said. "Dollars?" Kurt gasped. "No, boxes of cereal" Wes said. "They're giving us 30 thousand dollars to be on Ellen?" "No, they're giving you 30 thousand dollars each to be on Ellen" Wes said. "Sweet Cheesus" Kurt said. "It's pretty standard Kurt" Blaine laughed at Kurt's shocked face. "Maybe for you but I'm still practically a nobody. Do you know what I could do with 30 thousand dollars?" Kurt asked. "Pay rent for that crappy apartment you just moved out of for a year" Wes said. "Well yeah but, that means I'll be almost done paying off my student loans" Kurt said. "So after Lettermen you should be done then" Wes said. "How much are we getting from Lettermen?" Blaine asked. "30 thousand. You're also getting 20 from Chelsea Lately and 20 from Rachel Ray." "That's almost 100 thousand after you take 10%" Kurt said. "Good job Kurt, I'm glad you can do math. Now get going" Wes said and practically kicked them out the door. Kurt signed as many autographs as he could, gravitating more toward the children before they were ushered into a waiting car.

Once they reached the airport they only had 45 minutes to wait before boarding their plane. "I've never flown first class before" Kurt said as they took their seats. "When I was just starting out I preferred to fly coach because it was cheaper and I was constantly worried about money but after I was practically accosted a few times I started flying first class. Most people that fly first class don't really care who you are. The only downside is that we board first and then everyone else who is boarding can see you" Blaine said. They had discussed the seats as they were waiting. Blaine liked to watch the clouds and the ground when you could see it and it made Kurt sick to watch them so Kurt got the aisle seat. "Can I get you anything to drink before we take off?" a flight attendant asked them. "No thanks" Kurt said. "I'm good, thanks" Blaine said. "How long is this flight?" Kurt asked. "It's one of those really fast jets so only a few hours. I told Wes that I wanted as much time as possible in LA" Blaine said.

When the plane touched down Kurt was startled awake. "Did I fall asleep?" Kurt asked confused. "Yeah, about an hour ago. You didn't miss much" Blaine said. "I'm sorry." "Why? You wouldn't have fallen asleep if you weren't tired. I suppose it's my fault for keeping you up last night, even if we were only cuddling" Blaine smiled. "My hair must look horrible" Kurt said. "It looks just as impeccable as it did when you fell asleep, I promise" Blaine said and kissed his cheek. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, as soon as we reach the gate a security guard will escort you off the plane and to your car" a flight attendant said. "Thank-you" Blaine said. "Why do we need an escort?" Kurt asked Blaine after she had walked away. "It's LAX Kurt. We'll actually probably have several surrounding us. As much as I hate it because it draws attention if we didn't have them we would be mobbed. Hundreds of thousands of people move through the airport every day. "We didn't have guards in New York." "Yeah we did, you just didn't see them." "Was it that mother with the baby stroller? I knew she looked suspicious" Kurt joked and Blaine laughed.

"No, they were plain clothes guards. I like them the best because they don't follow within three inches of me and I feel like I can actually have a private conversation" Blaine said. When the plane came to a stop and the seat belt sign was turned off the flight attendant from earlier stopped anyone from getting up as a guard came on the plane. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, I'm here to escort you to your car" he said pleasantly. "Thank-you" Blaine said. They got out of their seats, the flight attendant removed their two carry on bags and carried them off the plane and handed them to another guard. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly as they walked through the airport. Whispers followed them as the guards kept them surrounded like a secret service detail. When they got outside Kurt heard shouting and then two grown men barreled through the guards and hugged Blaine. "Nick, Jeff" Blaine laughed and hugged them back. The guards must have known who they were because they didn't try to stop them. "We missed you man. LA isn't the same without your shenanigans." "Nick, Jeff, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, this is Nick and Jeff." "Kurt, so great to meet you" Jeff pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt was stiff for a few seconds before relaxing a little. "I can see the wheels turning Kurt. No neither of them are gay, but they kind of act like it. You guys should work on that" Blaine laughed. "I would go gay for you Blainers, you know that" Jeff laughed. "I don't think you can handle it Jeff. It takes a real man to be gay" Blaine laughed taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it. "Let's get this show on the road then. We're meeting Trent at the restaurant" Nick said. The guards had already placed their bags in the black car that was waiting at the curb. "I think I could probably get used to this kind of service" Kurt whispered to Blaine who smiled.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Blaine asked Nick who was driving. "We're heading to Clark's" Nick said. "Awesome. How's he doing?" Blaine asked. "He's good, Lois is pregnant, due in a few months" Nick said. "Who's Clark?" Kurt asked. "Another guy from the Warblers. He was one of our beat boxers" Blaine said. "Who was the other one?" Kurt asked. "A guy named Kent. You haven't met him yet but he's probably gonna be our new guard when we get back to New York" Blaine said. "Wait, so you had beat boxers name Clark and Kent?" Kurt laughed. "Yeah, they thought it was hilarious. Senior year they went as Superman for Halloween" Jeff said.

They pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be a diner. "Clark's wife Lois wanted a diner" Nick explained to Kurt. "Okay wait, Clark and Kent and Clark is married to a Lois? You have got to be kidding me?" "I wish we were" Blaine laughed. "Is Kent married to a Lana?" "Are you psychic?" Jeff asked. "You have got to be shitting me" Kurt laughed. "Nope, I've already placed a bet on what Clark and Lois are going to name their child. I've got Martha for a girl and Jonathon for a boy" Nick said as they got out of the car. "Back already guys? You were just in here for breakfast" a woman said. "We've picked up some spares from the airport" Nick said and stepped to the side. "Blaine" she said, a large smiled spreading across her face. She waddled out from behind the counter. "Hi Lois, how are you?" Blaine asked giving her a gentle hug. "I'll be better when this little one is out. You have no idea. Who's this?" she asked. "Lois this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt this is Lois."

"Kurt it's so great to finally meet you. I've been reading the articles and keeping my eyes open for the gossip but wow, you are so much better looking in person. Be still my heart" she said fanning her face. Kurt blushed a little and laughed. "It's nice to meet you too Lois" Kurt said. "Clark will be out in just a few minutes. I've got him lifting boxes. Have a seat anywhere" she said. There were only a few other people in the diner so they picked a booth and sat down. The door opened and a loud "Oh yeah" was heard. "Oh yeah" Blaine, Nick and Jeff responded before laughing. They all got up from the booth and hugged the new person. "Kurt, this is Trent, Trent this is my boyfriend Kurt." "It's nice to meet you Kurt." "You too" Kurt smiled. "So rumor has it that Kurt Hummel's favorite drink is diet coke" Lois said arriving with glasses. "There's a rumor about that? Well it's true" Kurt said. "Good to know. Care to dispel any other rumors for me?" she asked. "I suppose that would depend on the rumor" Kurt gulped. "You graduated from NYADA and couldn't find any work on stage until 'White Christmas'" "True" Kurt said. "But you're fantastic" she said. "Have you seen the show?" Kurt asked confused. "Oh no. Clark won't let me travel right now." "Then how could you…" "Youtube" she said. "You watched the show on youtube?" Kurt asked confused. "Oh gosh no. Wes would have a cow if the show got onto youtube. No I looked up your name and found some old video's. I think you were in high school" she said.

"Oh no" Kurt paled. "They couldn't be that bad could they?" Blaine asked. Nick and Jeff instantly whipped out their phones. "You have no idea. Some of my old glee performances are on there" Kurt said. "Not all of them were from Glee. Unless you had a couple dozen hot girls in cheerleading uniforms" Jeff said. "What?" Trent asked. "No" Kurt went to grab his phone from across the table but Jeff held it out of his reach. "Let me see" Blaine said and he and Jeff bent over the phone. Kurt could hear Mercedes say his name and then he began singing. "Do you still have the uniform?" Blaine asked. "Oh whoa, way more than I needed to hear" Nick said. "You do look kinda hot in the uniform" Jeff said. "You think '4 minutes' is good you should see this" Nick said and handed his phone over. "What is it?" Kurt asked pressing his face into his hands. "Single Ladies? Really Kurt?" Blaine asked as Jeff began playing the clip. Blaine's jaw dropped to Kurt's utter humiliation. "Who cares about the cheerleading uniform, do you still have this outfit?" Jeff asked. "I'm sure it's still in my old closet in Ohio but that was before I had my growth spurt. It wouldn't fit me anymore" Kurt said. "Oh no, this one trumps all" Trent said and Kurt heard the unmistakable sounds of 'Push it'. "Oh my god" Blaine said. "Hey guys" A large muscular man entered the front of the diner. "Hey Clark" Blaine said. "Blaine. Long time no see man. How's your arm candy? I've seen the pictures, he is one fine…" Kurt coughed strategically.

"Clark this is Kurt, Kurt this is Clark" Blaine said. "It's great to meet you. I've heard all about you." "You have?" Kurt asked. "Oh yeah. The Warblers have a newsletter that is sent out every few weeks. Keep us all updated on each others lives." "And when did I first make an appearance in this newsletter?" Kurt asked. "I think it was the beginning of November" Clark said not seeing Blaine waving his hands no. "Oh really?" Kurt crossed his arms. "Yeah. Blaine kept going on and on and on…" "Okay, thank-you for that Clark" Blaine said quickly. "Welcome dude, so what can we get you today?" "Burgers and fries" Nick said. "Right so you're usual, what about you two?" Clark asked. "I could go for a burger" Kurt said. "Same here. Surprise us" Blaine said. "And you Trent? Your usual?" "Of course." "You got it" Clark said and went into the kitchen. "He's not going to make it a bad surprise is he?" Kurt asked. "No, he's too mature for that" Jeff said.

"Yeah, getting married and having a kid on the way has softened him up" Nick said. "So, on another note, my name has appeared in the Warbler Newsletter since the beginning of November? We only started dating two weeks ago" Kurt said. "Yeah, umm…" "Blainers had the biggest crush on you. Seriously, he calls us every few days and he would not shut up about you. Your eyes, and your hair, and your clothes and…" "Thank-you guys, so much" Blaine said turning red. "It's cute" Kurt said taking his hand. "Your eyes are amazing dude" Jeff said. "Cause that didn't sound gay" Blaine snorted. "Let me see" Nick said. Kurt looked at him, an amused expression gracing his face. "Whoa, what color is that?" "Glasz" Blaine said before Kurt could speak and Kurt looked at him. "Hey Lois, come check out Kurt's eyes" Jeff called. "Oh let me see" Lois said and waddled over. She bent over to look into Kurt's eyes. "Damn" she said. "Are we done with my eyes now? I like Blaine's eyes better anyway" Kurt said.

"Blaine's eyes have nothing on yours. But have you seen his shoulders?" Jeff asked. "Yes, I have and I completely agree" Kurt said. "And you call yourself straight. You're mooning over Kurt's eyes, you like my shoulders, what next?" Blaine asked. "Food will be up in a few minutes" Clark called from the window over the counter. They spent 2 hours at the diner eating and laughing before Nick and Jeff drove them to Blaine's home. "You live here?" Kurt asked amazed at the large house. "It gets pretty lonely when I'm here by myself. Come on, I'll give you a tour" Blaine said. He showed Kurt around the house, the living room, family room, finished basement, two office's and both first floor bathrooms before taking him upstairs. "There are some guest rooms in the basement and 5 bedrooms up here" Blaine said. "Why do you need so much space?" Kurt asked.

"I don't, but as soon as I saw the house I knew I had to buy it. I love New York but LA had become my home and when I saw this house I saw my future husband and our kids. Birthday parties, sleepovers, graduation" Blaine said. "That's really sweet" Kurt said. "Kurt, I don't want to scare you but, ever since I met you the picture in my mind has been getting bigger, more detailed. It seems impossible after we've only known each other just over a month but I love you and I see a future for us" Blaine said. "Me too. It's all I've ever dreamed of. Getting married, having kids and you seem like a pretty good guy" Kurt gave a small laugh. "I'm being serious Kurt. I'm not proposing right now or anything but I want us to spend forever together" Blaine said running a hand along his cheek. "I want that too" Kurt said and kissed him deeply.

The next morning they had to wake up at 4am. It was lucky that they were on New York time and their bodies were 3 hours ahead so they had no problem getting up. "We'll stop at Starbucks on the way" Blaine said as they got dressed. Kurt pulled on a simple pair of skinny jeans and a grey fitted t-shirt with a white scarf. He picked up the garment bag holding their outfits for the show and waited for Blaine to be ready. They headed out the door and got into a black Yukon. "I think I like this better than the sedan in New York" Kurt said as they drove. "Me too. This is my baby. The sedan was Wes' idea. It's more low profile so it moves through New York streets better. I think I begged for two weeks for him to let me drive this to New York and he said no." "He would say no. At least you have a vehicle though. I miss my Navigator so much" Kurt said. "Where is it?" Blaine asked. "Ohio. It's currently being used as the company car for my dad's shop. I had debated bringing it to New York with me but after I got there and saw what traffic was like I decided that I would just walk or take a cab everywhere" Kurt said. "Wise decision. I still walk as much as I can while I'm there" Blaine said. They pulled up to a Starbucks a few minutes later.

"Let me get a grande drip and a grande non-fat mocha" Blaine said "Oh and two of those scones." Their coffee was out quickly and the scones were handed over. "We've got 20 minutes before we need to be there so we should get moving" Blaine said after adding some cinnamon to his coffee. "It's a good thing you know where you're going because I feel lost" Kurt laughed. "New York is harder to navigate and you do just fine there" Blaine laughed. "But in New York most of the streets are one way and they alternate direction so it's easy to figure things out. It's when you have to circle the block 8 times looking for a parking space that it becomes a pain" Kurt laughed. A few minutes later they pulled up to a gate. "ID" the guard said. Blaine handed his over and Kurt did as well. "Welcome Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel. We've been expecting you" the guard said, handed their ID's back and opened the gate. Blaine drove for a few minutes before pulling into a parking spot. Kurt held their garment bag carefully as a golf cart approached them. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, my name is Celia, I'll be your assistant for the day. If you'll just get in, they're waiting for you in hair and make-up" she said. Kurt and Blaine got into the golf cart and they were off again. The sun was only just beginning to rise, casting a faint glow. They were hurried inside as soon as they reached a door. The garment bag was taken from Kurt and the woman holding it walked away. "Right this way please" a man said leading them down a hallway.

"Can I get you anything? More coffee?" Celia asked. "I think I'm good thank-you Celia" Blaine said. "Anything for you Mr. Hummel?" she asked. "No thanks" Kurt said and smiled. "Alright, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Paul and Lisa" she said. "Hello Lisa, how are you?" Blaine asked shaking a woman's hand. "Been pretty good Blaine. It's good to see you again. I can tell in pictures that you've changed your hairstyle" she said. "It was kind of forced. My new boyfriend was afraid I was going to kill my hair" Blaine said. "Smart man. I've told you that every time I've seen you. How do you style it now?" she asked leading him to a black chair. "You'll have to ask him" Blaine said. "You don't do it yourself?" she asked. "No, he claims that he can't trust me with hair gel but I think he really just wants to run his fingers through my hair" Blaine said. "And you're right" Kurt said from next to him where he was taking a seat in another black chair. "Would you care to do the honors?" she asked holding out some hair gel. Kurt laughed, took the hair gel from her and stood up. After squeezing some of the gel onto his hand he rubbed them together and went to work with Blaine smiling at him the entire time. "So you get to do my hair do I get to do yours?" Blaine asked. "Hell to the no" Kurt laughed as he finished up. Lisa handed him a damp towel and he cleaned his hands off as he took a seat again. "You could be a hair dresser" Lisa said examining Blaine's head.

"He could be a fashion designer too, you should see the outfits he picked out for us and the clothes he's made" Blaine said. "I'm not that great Blaine. I just like fashion" Kurt said allowing Paul to mess with his hair a little, he had never been on TV for an actual audience before so he wasn't sure what to do. "How do you normally wear it?" Paul asked after a minute. "He tries to single handedly destroy the ozone layer" Blaine chuckled. "I use organic Blaine" Kurt said "Normally I comb some of it forward and use hairspray" Kurt said. "Like this?" Paul asked. "Yup" Kurt said. "Alright Blaine, you know the drill, eyes closed" Lisa said.

Kurt watched out of the corner of his eye as Lisa dusted Blaine's face with some powder. "Close your eyes" Paul instructed and Kurt did so. He felt powder being brushed onto his face too. "You've got great skin" Paul said. "He moisturizes religiously" Blaine said. "I told you it pays off" Kurt said. 10 minutes later they were changed and waiting in a green room. "You guys are on last so it'll be about half an hour" Celia said "I'll be back when it's time." "So what do you usually do while you're waiting?" Kurt asked. "Normally I text Wes or something but I have my boyfriend with me so I don't need to do that. We can occupy ourselves in other ways" Blaine said. "We are not messing up our outfits" Kurt said quickly. "Spoil sport. Alright, then we'll just sit here and cuddle a little and you can read this magazine to me" Blaine said handing him Vogue. "If you insist" Kurt smiled and they sat on the couch. Kurt leaned into him and flipped open the magazine.

Celia came back 20 minutes later. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, you're up" Celia said. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they stood and followed her out of the room. A PA took over for her and led them over various cables and cords and around workers and to an opening. There two women holding body mics stepped up and set to work. Before Kurt even knew it he had been mic'd. "Sound check" the woman standing in front of him said while pressing a button on her walkie talkie. "Alright Mr. Hummel, say something please" she said. "Hi how are you?" Kurt asked. "Levels are perfect. Thanks so much" she smiled and walked away. "Mr. Anderson, you'll go out first when she says your name and then she'll mention Mr. Hummel and that's your que" a man said to them. "Thanks" Blaine said and Kurt only nodded feeling nervous. "Don't be nervous. You'll be great, and I'll be right there with you" Blaine said squeezing his hand. "And now ladies and gentlemen we've got a real treat for you. He's only in California for the day because he's got a very busy schedule and three more weeks of shows, we've got Blaine Anderson with us today" Ellen said.

Kurt could hear the audience clapping loudly and cheering a bit as Blaine squeezed his hand again and stepped out. Kurt watched on a nearby monitor he hadn't noticed before as Blaine and Ellen shared a hug and she led him over to a chair. "Thanks for joining us today Blaine" Ellen smiled. "Thanks for having me" Blaine smiled back. "So how have you been?" she asked. "Busy" Blaine laughed. "I'll bet. You've been in New York since the beginning of November rehearsing for an off Broadway production of White Christmas which just opened this past Tuesday. Tell us Blaine, why off Broadway? Surely someone as well known and talented as you could be on Broadway, it pays better too so I hear." "I could if I wanted to but for me it's not about making money. I perform because it's what I love and I'm blessed that it's something I get to do. My manager, who is also a very close friend of mine is directing and he asked me if I would be willing to play a lead. Naturally I said yes. I love the show and we've been friends since High School. I was honored that he asked me." "How has the cast been to work with?" Ellen asked. "They've all been great. We've become sort of like a family" Blaine said. "Well that's great. Now, speaking of family, it seems as if you've met someone. What can you tell us about that?"

"Kurt is great. I find myself falling a little more in love with him everyday." Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend. "So you're in love with him?" Ellen asked with a smile. "Without a doubt" Blaine said. "I'm happy for you. He's part of the cast isn't he?" "Yes, he plays opposite me as Phil Davis and he's phenomenal" Blaine said. "On that note, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Kurt Hummel" A brief moment of panic flashed across Kurt's face before he stepped out and met Ellen. "Kurt, it's great to meet you" she said. "It's great to meet you to Ellen" Kurt smiled and shook her hand amid the applause from the audience. Blaine stood up when they reached them and smiled at Kurt before hugging him tightly and keeping hold of his hand when they sat down. "So Kurt, tell us how you met Blaine. Was it at auditions?" Ellen asked. "No" Kurt laughed a little "I actually met him the day before by pure accident." "Yeah, I almost knocked him over" Blaine laughed.

"This sounds like a good story. Let's hear it" Ellen smiled. "It's not all that good but okay. I was working at a hotel that I shall not name as a seamstress. A very good friend of mine asked me to put on this suit so that she could hem the pants so I did. She asked me to walk down the hall so I did and I stopped in the middle which as a general rule is a bad idea" Kurt laughed. "I came around the corner and ran right into him almost knocking him to the ground. I apologized as soon as I got over how stunning he looked." "And then I apologized. End of meeting, until the next day when I auditioned for the show and got the part of Phil Davis" Kurt said. "And did you start dating right away?" Ellen asked. "It was kind of an accident actually" Blaine said. "An accident? How?" Ellen laughed. "We were dating but neither of us realized it. We were spending almost every minute together. We were eating lunch together and I would bring him dinner at the theatre" Blaine said. "Why were you still at the theatre?" Ellen asked Kurt. "Two of my friends and I were making the costumes" Kurt said. "Really? I definitely have to see this show now" Ellen said. "I'll have our manager send you some tickets" Blaine said. "Sounds great. So you guys have the same manager?"

"We do now. I know Kurt is only going to keep going up. I'm actually glad I met him now because otherwise when he's uber famous he wouldn't give me the time of day" Blaine laughed. "That could never happen" Kurt said squeezing his hand. "So guys, we've been watching twitter and there are some fans that have some questions" Ellen said. "Shoot" Blaine said. "This one's not so much a question as a rumor wanting confirmation, is it true that both of you were born and raised in Ohio only an hour or so away from a each other?" Ellen asked. "Yes. Our glee clubs even competed against each other" Blaine said. "Who won?" Ellen asked. "Mine did" Kurt said smiling proudly. "This next question…well I'm not sure I even want to ask this" Ellen said. "Just ask" Blaine laughed. "This is for Kurt, it's phrased 'Who bottom's'." Blaine swallowed, they hadn't discussed answering questions like that. "While this might start a rumor train going I'm going to have to say that the answer to a question like that is no one's business and I'd prefer if our private life remained as private as it can be" Kurt said and Blaine squeezed his hand. "As well you should. Oh this is a good question. What is your guys' song?" "Perfect" they said together and several audience members 'awwd'. "That's so sweet. Why?" she asked. "We sing it in the car to each other. To remind each other that we find each other perfect despite whatever flaws there are" Blaine said.

"And there are numerous flaws" Kurt laughed subtly pointing at Blaine causing Ellen to laugh. "He pointed at me didn't he?" Blaine asked. "Of course not honey" Kurt said suppressing a smile. "So Kurt, you believe Blaine has flaws?" Ellen asked. "I believe everyone has flaws, as much as we try to hide them. Blaine for instance used way too much hair gel before I educated him" Kurt said. "And do you have flaws?" Ellen asked. "Loads of them. My biggest is that I can be a diva" Kurt said. "But I will say this for him, he knows how to turn it off and he knows when to use it and when not too" Blaine said. "Another is that I kind of sound like a girl" Kurt said. "No you don't" Blaine laughed. "You've lead us right up to what I wanted to talk about. Is it true that you're a counter tenor?" Ellen asked. "Yes, it's true" Kurt said. "That's really impressive. For those of you watching that don't know a counter tenor is a man who can sing as high as a female soprano" Ellen said "How about a little demonstration?" "There's no music" Kurt said. "That can be fixed. Blaine here plays guitar. Maybe you two could sing 'Perfect' for us" Ellen said. "I'm game" Blaine said as a guitar was brought out. He accepted it and tested a few chords, satisfied he looked at Kurt who nodded.

KURT  
Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Under estimated, look, I'm still around

BOTH  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me

Kurt (Blaine):  
You're so mean, (You're so mean)  
When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you are wrong  
Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead

BOTH  
So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same  
BLAINE  
Oooh!

BOTH  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect

BLAINE  
The whole worlds scared so I  
BOTH  
swallowed the fear  
BLAINE  
The only thing I should be drinking is an  
BOTH  
ice cold beer  
BLAINE  
So cool in line and we  
BOTH  
try, try, try,  
BLAINE  
But we  
BOTH  
try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
BLAINE  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're  
BOTH  
everywhere  
BLAINE  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get  
BOTH  
my hair  
BLAINE  
Exchange ourselves and  
BOTH  
we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?

BLAINE  
Why do I do that?

KURT  
_Why do I do that?_

BLAINE  
Yeaaah, oooooh!

KURT  
Oh Pretty pretty please

BLAINE  
Pretty, pretty please  
BOTH  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me

Kurt & (Blaine):  
Pretty, pretty please (Yeaaah)  
Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than (You are perfect)  
less than perfect (Kurt: You are perfect to me)

BLAINE  
Pretty, pretty please (Kurt: Yeaaaah)  
Don't you ever, ever feel

BOTH  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect  
To me

"That was fantastic guys. Thank-you for that. Unfortunately that's all we have time for today so until next time folks" Ellen said effectively ending the show. "You guys were great. Thanks for coming on the show" Ellen said. "It was our pleasure" Blaine said. "Thank-you for having us" Kurt said. "I hear that I got to you guys first too" Ellen said. "You sure did. We'll be on Late Night with Letterman coming up this week though" Blaine said. "I'll be sure to watch it. Looks like I gotta get going. I'll be seeing you I'm sure" Ellen said and walked off. "She's nice" Kurt said taking Blaine's hand as they headed backstage to change. "Yeah she is. I've enjoyed being on her show" Blaine said. Celia walked them back to where they had changed and after they had changed she walked them out to a golf cart and took them back to their car. "It was great meeting you guys. Maybe I'll see you next time you're on the show" she smiled before driving off. "Alright, so we've still got a few hours until lunch, what should we do?" Blaine asked. "I've never been to California Blaine. I don't exactly know what there is to do here" Kurt pointed out.

"You ever been to the beach?" Blaine asked. "I grew up in Ohio Blaine. The first thing I did when I got to New York was look at the ocean." "It's not the same" Blaine smirked and he drove in the direction Kurt assumed the ocean was in. When they parked at the beach and stood on a pier Kurt just stared out at the ocean. "Wow" Kurt said. "Right?" Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "You're right. It's beautiful" Kurt said. "Mostly because there's no one here. It's only 9am and a Monday. It won't start to get crowded until after school when the teenagers take over hoping to spot a celebrity" Blaine said. "They actually do that?" Kurt asked. "Of course" Blaine said. "How many times have you been mobbed?" Kurt asked trying to hold back a laugh. "6" Blaine mumbled. "That is too funny. Should we go then?" Kurt asked. "We should be okay for a few more hours" Blaine said. They walked the pier just holding hands and talking. "Want to put your feet in?" Blaine asked. "We're wearing pants" Kurt said. "So? We'll roll them up" Blaine said and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Please? And then after lunch we can go shopping" Blaine said. "I suppose" Kurt sighed and Blaine grinned like an idiot. Once they were on the beach they sat down on a bench by the retaining wall and removed their shoes and socks and rolled the cuffs of their pants up several times. With shoes in one hand and holding the other hand they walked down the beach and stepped into the water. "It's cold" Kurt said. "It's the ocean and it's December. Of course it's cold" Blaine laughed. "Don't laugh at me. It doesn't feel all that cold here alright" Kurt said. "You're right. After New York this is practically a tropical paradise" Blaine laughed. They stayed at the beach, just walking in the sand until Kurt's stomach rumbled around 11. "I didn't know you were hungry. We could've gotten lunch awhile ago" Blaine said. "I didn't realize I was hungry either" Kurt laughed and they headed for the car. After lunch they spent several hours shopping before heading back to the house so that Kurt could find a new creative way to pack everything he had just bought. His phone rang as they were getting in the car Blaine had called to head to the airport at 5.

"Hi dad" Kurt said happily. "Hey kid, what are you doing?" Burt asked. "Blaine and I are on our way to the airport" Kurt said. "Where are you going?" Burt asked feeling confused. "Back to New York" Kurt said. "Back? Where are you?" "LA!" "As in California?" "Yes dad, as in California." "You're 2000 miles away?" "That would be correct" Kurt said. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I'm sorry, I thought I had. Do I still need your permission? I'm 24" Kurt said. "No, no, I just, I like to worry about you, kid and in order for me to worry about you I have to know what you're up to." "Well I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. We only landed last night" Kurt said. "And now you're going back to New York? Why such a short trip?" "Well we've got a show tomorrow night" Kurt said. "So why go to LA?" "We were on Ellen" Kurt said. "Ellen?" Burt asked and Kurt heard Carole squeal in the background. "The Ellen Show. She interviewed us" Kurt said. "When? When is it gonna air" Carole asked and Kurt looked at Blaine to see if he had heard. "Should be tomorrow" Blaine said and Kurt repeated what he said.

"Well now she's really excited. She's setting it to record. So you're going to the aiport to go back to New York. What next?" Burt asked. "Well, we're going to be on Late Night with David Letterman this week and then Chelsea Lately and Rachel Ray" Kurt said. "Wow, well let us know when those air so we can tape them alright?" Burt asked. "Sure dad. I love you" Kurt said. "Love you too kid. Talk to you later." "So you forgot to tell your dad you were making a quick trip to California" Blaine said. "Apparently. I guess we've just been so busy that it didn't occur to me that I should tell him." "You're lucky that he cares so much. I haven't talked to my parents in years" Blaine said. "Why not?" Kurt asked, they didn't talk about his family much. "As you know my dad wasn't exactly accepting of the fact that I'm gay. I believe I told you that he still thinks it's a phase I'll grow out of but anyway, after a few years of verbal abuse I decided that I had to get out of there as soon as I graduated so the day after I graduated from Dalton I moved in with Wes. He had an apartment. I had a pretty large savings account that I had been putting money into for years and I had two trust funds so I was set money wise. I rushed my schooling and finished a year early so Wes and I graduated together. After that you pretty much know what happened." "I'm sorry your parents aren't accepting of you" Kurt said.

"Don't be. If they hadn't of been I never would have moved in with Wes, become famous and met you. So it's because of them that I met you" Blaine smiled and kissed him. "Can we come back here someday Blaine?" Kurt asked leaning against him and looking out the window. "Of course. In fact, we've got a few weeks in January that we don't have anything to do before we start rehearsals for the next show. We can take a vacation" Blaine said. "If I get cast in the next show" Kurt said. "What are you talking about? Of course you will. You read the contract and signed it. You're a member of the company now and are guaranteed a spot in the show" Blaine said. "Oh, I guess it did say that didn't it" Kurt said. "Oh Kurt" Blaine laughed.

_**Don't forget to review and jumpstart amedasani's heart. Also follow her on twitter amedasani**_


End file.
